Quand la lune s'unit au soleil
by Draynuy
Summary: La lune et le soleil s'aiment depuis la nuit des temps mais ne peuvent se rencontrer, mais si justement ils avaient trouvés le moyen de s'aimer et ça grâce à des avatar qu'ils auraient envoyés sur terre. C’est ce que raconte cette histoire
1. Prologue

_**Bon, nouvelle histoire, le temps que je récupère l'autre.**_

_**Comme d'habitude les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, d'autre sont inspiré d'Eragon ou de Shakugan no Shana.**_

**Prologue : La légende de la lune et du soleil.**

Il y a fort longtemps à la nuit des temps, la lune et le soleil formait un couple heureux, illuminant ensemble notre monde, et le surveillant attentivement avec l'aide de leurs enfants les étoiles.

Quand l'espèce humaine apparu, notre couple se pris d'affection pour ces créature si fragile et pourtant si ingénieuse et pleine de détermination à vivre, ils leur procurèrent donc bien être et sage conseil, les dotant même pour les plus méritant de pouvoir spéciaux.

Plus le temps passa et plus l'affection de ces astres sacrés envers les hommes grandissait, peut être un peu trop car les hommes devenait arrogant et commençait à défiés les dieux, les pères et mères de leur protecteur mais lorsque un des hommes, celui qui fut suffisamment puissant pour créer ce qui plus tard s'appellera ninjutsu, commença à se prendre pour un dieu, ceux qui l'étaient vraiment perdirent patience et décidèrent de punir ces misérables créatures.

Aux hommes qui les avaient trop souvent défiés, ils supprimèrent tout leur savoir, tous leurs privilèges, toutes leurs créations et les condamnèrent à tout recommencer depuis le début, de plus l'arrogance, qui les avait conduis à les défier, serait désormais sources de conflits et de désastres entre eux et pour être sur que cette espèce n'oublie pas leur faute, les dieux créèrent également les démons, les bijuus et qui seront pour les humains autant une source de terreur sans limites, qu'une source de pouvoir.

A la lune et au Soleil, qui protégèrent bien trop les humains, ils supprimèrent le droit d'être ensemble, les astres étaient désormais condamnés qu'à s'apercevoir car quand l'un apparaîtrait l'autre devrait s'en aller, et pour les rares moment qu'ils pourraient passer à deux, l'espèce humaine qu'ils chérissaient tant serait plonger dans les ténèbres.

Pendant des millénaires tout se passa ainsi, les hommes réapprenant tout ce qu'ils avaient perdus, allant jusqu'à recréer le ninjutsu pour pouvoir se défendre contre les bijuus et leur enfant qui s'étaient développés et la lune et le soleil triste de devoir contempler, sans pouvoir intervenir, les humains se faire la guerre ou détruire ce qu'ils mettaient tant de temps à recréer et triste de ne pouvoir être ensemble ou même de s'apercevoir.

Pourtant un jour n'en pouvant plus, le soleil et la lune demandèrent une rédemption aux dieux, s'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre leur amour directement, ils demandaient de la vivre par procurations aux moyens d'avatar qu'ils choisiraient parmi ces créatures qu'ils aimaient tant.

Les dieux réfléchirent longuement à cette demande, finalement ils donnèrent leur accord, trouvant que les punitions avaient été suffisamment dures jusque là, mais à une condition, l'avatar du soleil, tout comme son père, illuminera le monde et pourrait rallier le monde à lui, il disposera des pouvoirs qu'accordait autrefois le soleil aux hommes et sera à capable de réinstauré un certain équilibre dans le monde mais en contrepartie et pour justement conserver cet équilibre, il devra porter en lui un être des ténèbres, l'avatar de la lune, disposera des pouvoir accordés par sa mère mais tout comme cette dernière, elle ne pourra illuminé le monde et montre son véritable potentiel qu'au contact de celui qui lui est destiné l'avatar du soleil.

Ainsi il en fut décidé, et ainsi il en fut fait, enfin c'est ce que nous dit une vielle légende qui n'a plus d'âge et dont peu encore se souvienne, mais qu'en serait il si cette légende était vrai et que ces avatars auraient effectivement été parmi nous, c'est ce que raconte cette nouvelle légende, l'histoire de la rencontre entre les avatars, de leur amours, de leurs aventures de leur destinée, c'est l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki et d'Hinata Hyuga.


	2. 1 La rencontre et le début de l'éveil

**La rencontre et le début de ****l'éveil.**

Dans un espace au delà de notre existence, dans un lieu qu'on ne serait imaginé deux ombres, ou peut être est-ce autre chose, discutent devant ce qui semble être un bassin

**-Alors que c'est il passé ?**

**- Comme d'habitude le garçon, de part son fardeau, s'est fait maltraiter, la fille, de part sa nature, s'est faite ignorée !**

**-Comme cela est triste et bien je pense qu'il est temps que cet état de fait change, pour que le soleil se mette à briller il faut qu'il rencontre sa lune, il faut donc commencer à bouger les pièces !**

**-Vous êtes sur, je pensais que nous avions décidé de ne plus nous mêler des affaires des humains !**

**-Allons Shinigami-San, depuis quand les dieux respecteraient ils leur propre parole, d'ailleurs n'es-tu toi-même pas intervenu afin d'inspirer à cet homme la technique pour t'invoquer afin de pouvoir sceller le sort de ce pauvre garçon ?**

**-En effet Kami-San, et je me demande toujours si j'ai bien fait, avoua le dieu de la mort.**

**-Je te le pourtant déjà expliquer, dans notre colère nous avons grandement déséquilibré la balance universelle de ce monde et lentement mais surement il court à sa perte, et je ne tiens pas à voir notre création se détruire elle-même je commence à m'y attaché, donc il nous faut réparer notre erreur et la demande du soleil et de la lune était le prétexte idéal pour nous de réintroduire un nouvel équilibre dans leur univers.**

**-Vous avez peut être raison. Ha, au fait je dois vous dire qu'Eclipse est partie.**

**-****ç****a ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours voulu vivre parmi les humains, comme ses parents elle éprouve une grande affection pour cet espèce, elle en avait désormais l'occasion et elle la saisie ; mais tais toi désormais notre jeu commence.**

Ailleurs, dans un monde plus compréhensible, dans un parc d'un village caché, un village de ninja, un village nommé Konoha, deux enfants pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps sans savoir que la source de leur réconfort n'était qu'a quelques pas d'eux. L'un des enfants étaient un petit garçon aux cheveux blond comme l'astre du jour, il pleurait car aujourd'hui encore on l'avait insulté. Aujourd'hui encore on l'avait méprisé, on l'avait haï, aujourd'hui il avait à nouveau tenté de se faire des amis et d'aller jouer avec d'autre enfant et encore une fois on l'avait repoussé, ignoré, éviter. Pire, certains adultes, pour le dissuader de recommencer l'avait battus. Il avait alors fuis dans ce parc pratiquement abandonné, il pleurait car il savait qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne pourrait presque rien mangé car ce qu'on lui aurait apporté serait soit piétiné, soit périmé, soit avec un gout étrange le rendant extrêmement malade, en fait il aurait bien voulu aller manger chez Ichiraku, car Teuchi oji San était une des rares personnes gentille envers lui, avec Jiji sama et Iruka San. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent et Teuchi oji San l'avait déjà beaucoup nourri cette semaine, enfin il pleurait car il savait qu'il aurait peut être une désagréable visite cette nuit pendant qu'il dormirait. L'autre enfant était une jeune fille, aux cheveux de nuit et aux yeux de lune, elle avait pleuré car une fois de plus tout le monde chez elle l'avait soit ignoré, soit méprisé, elle avait pleuré car une fois de plus d'autre enfants s'étaient moqué d'elle car elle était timide, rougissait pour un rien ou bégayait dans un murmure. Elle avait pleuré mais devais s'arrêter maintenant car si, chez elle, on s'apercevait qu'elle avait encore fait verser ses larmes, on la réprimanderait encore et en plus elle ne pourrait pas aller cherchez réconfort auprès de sa mère car sa petite sœur qui était dans son ventre l'affaiblissait beaucoup. Pour finir de se calmer la jeune fille décida de faire un peu de balançoire. Même si elle était toute seule, la balançoire l'avait toujours amusée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait des balançoires, elle fut arrêter par un bruit particulier, cela ressemblait à un bruit de sanglot, elle se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, car le parc, trop loin des habitations, n'étaient fréquenté que par des gens ayant besoin d'article particulier de ce quartier. Poussé par la curiosité, elle se dirigea vers la source des pleurs et, en arrivant, fut surprise de voir un petit garçon blond, recroquevillé sur lui. Ensuite menée par une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Bien que surpris par la douceur et la chaleur ce contact, le petit homme se rétracta et recula sans regarder qui l'avait touché.

-VAS T'EN, NE TAPPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! Cria l'enfant.

-Pour, pourquoi as-tu peur, p –pourquoi cris tu, pourquoi pleurs tu, petit garçon ? Fit la fille, un peu apeuré.

-Parce qu'on m'a frappé et qu'on frappera encore si tu m'approche ! Répondit l'enfant, un peu calmé par la voix enfantine.

-Qui t'a frappé, et pourquoi on le referait ?

-Ce sont les adultes, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que j'approche d'autre enfant les adultes viennent me frapper, alors s'il te plaît, vas t'en, car si tu reste auprès de moi ça va recommencer !

-oh, pour ça je ne m'en ferais pas, personne ne fait jamais attention à moi, fit la petite fille, d'une voix triste.

Le petit garçon surpris par les paroles et par la tristesse releva la tête, et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place, il avait l'impression d'avoir un ange sous les yeux, il trouvait la petite fille si jolie qu'il ne pouvait en détaché les yeux. La petite fille, se sentant observée, ramena ses yeux, qu'elle avait détourné vers son interlocuteur et instantanément, elle se noya dans les perles bleus comme le ciel, qu'était les instruments de vision du petit garçon en face d'elle. Tous deux sentaient une chaleur s'insinuer en eux et s'installer sur leur joue et leur visage, tous deux ne voyaient plus rien d'autre que la personne en face, et tous deux savaient que plus jamais ils ne voudraient être séparé de cette personne. Le silence s'installait mais cela ne les gênait pas, on avait l'impression qu'il se comprenait sans parler, qu'il connaissait tout de l'autre alors qu'il venait de se rencontrer. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une seconde, une minute, une heure, une journée, un mois, une année, un millénaire ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils avaient l'impression de s'être retrouvé et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

-Dis comment tu t'appelles et tu as quel âge ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Je m'appelle, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, du clan Hyuga et j'aurai cinq ans dans 31 jours, et toi ?

-Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai cinq ans depuis euh … Et bien 31 jours. Dis Hinata pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

-Parce que chez moi personne ne fais attention à moi, et dehors les enfants se moque de moi, répondit Hinata, qui ne chercha pas à savoir comment le blond avait deviné.

-S'il te plaît dis moi qui se moque de toi que j'aille m'expliquer, de toute façon puisque ils ont tous peur de moi autant que ça me serve ! S'écria le blond, qui fut lui-même étonné de sa saute d'humeur.

-Oh non se n'est pas grave, en fait ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est que je suis toujours toute seule.

-Dis Hinata, tu veux bien m'accordé une faveur ?

-Oui, quoi?

-Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Fit-il, un peu gêné.

-D'accord mais on fait de la balançoire, proposa Hinata, en souriant timidement.

Lui répondant d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, Naruto se dirigea vers les balançoires vite suivit par Hinata. Pendant plus d'une heure les enfants s'amusèrent, s'alternant pour pousser l'autre ou concourant pour savoir qui montait le plus haut. Pour la première fois ils n'étaient plus seuls, pour la première fois Naruto était avec quelqu'un et souriait de manière sincère. Pour la première fois, Hinata avait l'attention de quelqu'un et elle riait tout en s'amusant, elle riait d'un rire aussi pur que le cristal qui emplissait de joie le cœur de Naruto. Ils s'amusaient tellement, et étaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un les observais depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Une personne partagée par les émotions, à la fois surprise du comportement de sa fille, attendrie par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et triste car il se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire de sa fille . Ainsi, Hyashi Hyuga, chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha, se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être été trop dur avec sa fille et qu'il aurait du lui prêter un peu plus attention. Soudain, l'horloge du village sonna sept heure, les enfants, tirés de leur de leur bulle de bonheur, se rendirent compte de la présence de l'homme qui les observait, Hinata reconnaissant son père baissa tristement la tête.

-Désolé Naruto, il est tard, si je ne rentre pas maintenant je vais me faire gronder.

-Oh, d'accord, je comprends, souffla Naruto, baissant la tête, lui aussi.

-Dis tu serais être la demain après midi, je te promets de venir pour pouvoir encore jouer avec toi, de toute façon je crois que je ne pas me passer de te voir.

-D'accord, je te promets d'être là, d'ailleurs je te promets d'être toujours la pour toi ! S'écria le blond, en retrouvant le sourire.

Hinata, pour le remercier et pour lui dire au revoir lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite bise innocente, mais tout deux rougirent comme jamais et Hinata s'enfuis en courant après avoir murmuré un faible au revoir à demain, à un Naruto, surpris et euphorique. Arrivant près de son père, la jeune fille ralenti et baissa la tête.

-Bon-bonsoir père, bégaya t'elle, apeurée.

-Et bien Hinata, tu t'es encore enfuie, sais tu que tu as fais une peur bleu à ta nourrice, elle t'a cherché dans tout le village, fit Hyashi, d'un ton sévère.

-_C'est ça, si je lui ai fais une telle peur, elle n'avait qu'a faire plus attention à moi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait cherché dans tout le village, je viens toujours ici. _D-dé-désolé père.

La voix d'Hyashi se fit plus douce, lorsqu'il dit :

-Tu l'aime bien ce parc, n'est ce pas Hinata ? C'est toujours ici que je te retrouve, à ce propos qui est ce petit garçons avec tu jouais ?

-O-oui père, j'aime bien ce parc il est calme, et aujourd'hui j'ai pu jouer avec Naruto, répondit la fillette, surprit par le ton inhabituellement doux de son père.

-_Alors c'est bien lui, pauvre garçon, je m'imagine à peine son calvaire, être l'hôte de l'esprit renard à neuf queues Kyubi-no-Yoko ne doit pas lui rendre la vie facile, et je m'étonnais de ne voir personne le surveillé. _Vous vous êtes amusés, il a été gentil avec toi ?

-Oui, très, d'ailleurs je veux revenir ici demain après midi, je lui ai promis et moi je veux le revoir.

Hyashi fut très étonné de voir sa fille ainsi, rayonnante comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, même auprès de sa mère.

-C'est d'accord Hinata, je t'accompagnerais moi-même.

Hinata, surprise que son père accepte aussi vite et se propose de l'accompagné, se dirigea toute joyeuse vers chez elle, sous l'œil attendri et protecteur de son père. Ainsi il en fut pendant une semaine, Naruto et Hinata se retrouvaient chaque après-midi pour jouer ensemble sous les yeux lointains mais attentif du chef de clan qui les surveillait. Naruto et Hinata appréciaient de plus en les moments passés ensemble, apprenant, par la même occasion, à mieux se connaitre. Découvrant par exemple, que l'un était orphelin et l'autre héritière du clan premier de Konoha, mais qu'est-ce donc que de pareil détail insignifiant quand on est deux enfants de cinq ans trouvant leur bonheur dans la présence de l'autre. Plus le temps passait et plus la tendresse entre les deux enfants grandissait, bien que cette tendresse n'était qu'enfantine, Hyashi Hyuga ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela craquant, il ne se reconnaissait plus, on aurait dit sa femme, la preuve était qu'il ne se contentait pas de surveillé les enfants pendants les heures passées dans le parc, il avait décidé de faire un peu plus attention à sa fille qui était contente de ce changement, et il surveillait également Naruto, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et ce qu'il voyait le rendait malade, les maltraitances qui étaient infligées à un garçons de cet âge étaient inimaginables, et plus d'une fois il était intervenu discrètement pour l'aider, il avait même fait un don anonyme au propriétaire d'Ichiraku, qui nourrissait régulièrement Naruto. A la fin de cette semaine, il en eut assez et décida qu'il était temps d'agir, peu avant sept heure il se dirigea vers les deux enfants qui terminait de jouer ; quand sept heure sonna les deux bambins savait qu'il était, comme tout les soirs, l'heure de la séparation et ils s'y préparèrent tristement.

-Eh bien il est temps de se dire au revoir, je te revois demain Hina-chan ? fit Naruto.

-Je l'espère Naruto-kun, en tout cas je ferais tout pour !

-ça ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Hyashi, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

-PèreHyuga sama !

-Bonsoir, Naruto c'est ça ? Je suis ici pour venir chercher Hinata, mais également car je voudrais t'inviter à diner chez nous

-C-Co-comment ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas ? S'étonna Hyashi, en fronçant les sourcils.

-C-Ce n'est pas ça Hyuga sama mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, avoua un Naruto abasourdit.

- Allons si je t'invite c'est parce que ça ne me dérange pas, et je suis sur que ça fais plaisir à Hinata, dit Hyashi avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-Alors c'est d'accord, fit Naruto, craquant devant le sourire d'Hinata.

Naruto s'en alla vers le domaine Hyuga, en tenant Hinata par la main. Il était tellement heureux et surpris qu'il ne remarque même pas les regards surpris empli soit de haine soit de mépris des passants. Pourtant, devant le domaine Naruto s'arrêta, emplie d'un doute que Hyashi remarqua.

-Allons ne fait pas ton timide, entre, je vais te présenter à ma femme et puis nous irons dîner. Je suis sur que mon épouse va t'adorer, et ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir de la visite, sa grossesse l'affaiblit beaucoup.


	3. 2 Une maison, une famille, un chez soi

**Une maison, une famille, un chez soi ?**

En entrant timidement dans le domaine Hyuga, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Tout était si grand, si beau, si bien entretenu. Le jardin d'entrer, à lui seul, paraissait presque plus grand que le parc qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Naruto n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tout regarder et risquait le torticolis à tout instant à force de tourner et retourner la tête afin de pouvoir poser ses yeux emplis de crainte et d'admiration sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant malgré la magnificence des lieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit austère et un peu effrayant. Le silence qui régnait au domaine l'oppressait, mais pas seulement lui, même Hyashi et Hinata, pourtant habitués au calme de leur domaine, trouvaient cette absence totale de bruit bizarre. Soudainement les oreilles entraînées de Hyashi entendirent un léger cri comme un pleur de bébé, et Naruto, qui n'avait pas entendu le léger bruit, put observer l'apparition dans les yeux de son hôtes un curieux mélange. C'était un mélange de peur soudaine et de joie profonde, d'appréhension refoulé et d'impatience contenue. Ensuite, sans prévenir, le chef du clan Hyuga attrapa les deux enfants par la main et se mit à courir vers l'intérieur de la villa, entrainant à sa suite les deux petits totalement perdu. Naruto eut tôt fait de se perdre dans le labyrinthe qu'était le domaine Hyuga et il ne pouvait s'accrocher à aucun repaire vu la vitesse à laquelle il se mouvait, Hinata, bien que légèrement perturbée et déstabilisée par la vitesse, cru reconnaitre le chemin menant à la chambre de ses parents et se demandait pourquoi son père les précipitait vers ce lieu. Arrivé à destination Hyashi pris à peine le temps de lâcher les deux enfants avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce qu' Hinata avait identifié comme sa chambre.

-MEIAN !

A l'intérieur de la pièce on pouvait apercevoir, outre deux penderies, un bureau, une coiffeuse, une bibliothèque et un petit divan, un grand lit deux place dans le quel était allonger une jeune femme fatiguée qui regardait en souriant un petit tas de linge qu'elle tenait délicatement dans ses bras, à l'irruption de son mari, la dénommée Méian leva la tête et redoubla son sourire. Elle fit, avec une lueur taquine aux fonds des yeux.

-Et bien, et bien qu'est ce donc que ses manière ? Depuis qu'en entre t'on dans la chambre d'une dame sans s'annoncer et sans attendre la permission ?

-Oh veuillez m'excuser, j'étais tellement pressé de revoir ma chère te tendre et d'enfin apercevoir la deuxième prunelle de mes yeux tant attendue que j'en ai oublié toute mes manières. Désirez vous que je ressorte et que recommence mon entrée ?

Méian, surprise que son très cher, mais si sérieux mari se prenne à son jeux, resta quelque seconde sans voix, pour ensuite finalement répondre en abaissant le tas de linge de ses bras laissant apparaitre un magnifique bébé aux yeux blanc.

-ça ira très cher, je vous pardonne pour cette fois, car vos paroles ont été douces et que vos intentions sont nobles. Venez donc embrassez votre femme et prendre dans vos bras votre nouvelle fille.

Le chef du clan Hyuga eut un sourire, et s'exécuta. Avec un peu de maladresse, il prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Elle est magnifique. Quand est elle arrivée ? Elle n'aurait du naître que dans une semaine !

-Le travail a commencé peu après que tu sois parti en début d'après midi. Elle est née très rapidement, il y a maintenant trois bonnes heures. Mais pourrais-je donc savoir ou tu étais passé ? Plus de la moitié du clan était, et est toujours en train de te cherché dans tous Konoha pour t'avertir, sans aucuns résultats puisque tu es désormais ici mais pas eux, fit la femme d'Hyashi, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux enfants.

-J'étais dans le parc au fond du quartier est du village, répondit le père pour la seconde fois.

-Le parc dans le quartier est ! _C'est le parc qu'affectionne tant Hinata ! _Et que faisait tu là bas ? S'étonna Méian, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-ça fait une semaine que j'y accompagne Hinata l'après midi, ça me permet de la surveillé et de m'organisé une pause dans mon travail, fit Hyashi, distraitement.

Méian fut proprement abasourdit par les propos de son époux.

_-Accompagné Hinata ? La surveillé ? Une pause dans son travail ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche la, ou alors l'accouchement m'a plus fatiguer que je ne l'aurais crus et je suis en train d'halluciner !_

-D'ailleurs comme tu la remarquer, je viens d'arriver avec Hinata, mais nous ne somme pas rentrés seul. Nous avons un jeune invité. Et si vous vous décidiez à entrez vous deux, fit il, en se tournant vers la porte.

Méian, totalement incrédule, tourna son regard vers la porte et remarque effectivement qu'apparaissait timidement la tête de sa première fille accompagnée de celle d'un petit garçon blond.

-Et bien me voila rassurée, je ne suis pas devenu folle, et si j'hallucine c'est sacrément puissant, fit la mère d'Hinata, en souriant avec soulagement. Et bien approchez, vous deux, je ne vais pas vous manger. Hinata, vient donc dire bonjour à ta nouvelle petite sœur, et toi mon garçon, si tu approchais pour te présenter et pour que je puisse t'observer de plus près.

Après avoir été invité, Hinata vient gaiement près du berceau dans lequel sa mère avait tendrement déposé sa nouvelle née, Naruto, lui, se rapprochait doucement de la jeune femme, rougissant à chaque pas sous le sourire de cette dernière. Pour notre petit garçon, à part Hinata, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus jolie personne au monde, d'ailleurs il reconnaissait beaucoup de traits d'Hinata en sa mère. C'était l'image d'Hinata en plus âgée.

-Eh bien bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, fit elle, une fois qu'il fut près d'elle. Comment t'appelles tu, moi c'est Méian Hyuga, je suis, comme tu la surement deviné, la mère d'Hinata et par conséquent l'épouse de Hyashi.

-Je… je m'appelle Na… Na… Naruto Uz… Uzumaki, madame, répondit le blond, rouge cramoisi, a la fois timide et craintif.

-Oh tu es trop Kawai, je croirais entendre ma petite Hinata dans ses meilleurs jours, fit la jeune femme, en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Mais évite de m'appeler madame, ça me gène terriblement, appelle moi Méian.

-D'accord, Méian San, fit le petit garçon, agréablement surprit, mais ne sachant pas bien comment réagir a cette marque d'affection.

_-C'est mieux que rien, pauvre garçon, _soupira la jeune femme_. Je l'ai senti braqué dans mes bras, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de tel geste, je le plains vraiment et j'en veux à tous ceux qui l'ont martyrisé pour ce maudit sceau qu'il n'a jamais demandé et dont il n'a même pas conscience._

-Dites, comment elle s'appelle ma petite sœur ? Fit Hinata, penchée au dessus du berceau.

Méian échangea un regard avec son mari, avant de répondre :

-C'est une très bonne question ma petite Hinata. Vois-tu, ton père et moi nous ne nous somme pas encore mis d'accord, lui veux Mikazuki, moi je veux Hanabi.

-Mais je vois une solution à ce problème, demandons à notre invité de tranché pour nous, fit Hyashi, prit d'une illumination.

-Mais en voilà une brillante idée! S'écria la jeune femme, en se tournant vers le petit blond. Et bien Naruto, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu préfères Mikazuki ou Hanabi ?

-Heu, bien que je trouve Mikazuki, très joli, c'est trop long, Hanabi c'est bien mieux, répondit la petite tête blonde, rougis par le sourire de la jeune mère.

Hyashi tapa dans ses mains, pour appeler une servante :

-Et bien c'est décidé, fit-il, en se tournant vers la servante qui venait d'entrer. Allez dire au cuisinier de préparer un grand repas pour deux adultes et deux enfants et de le faire apporter ici, nous allons célébrer la naissance de ma petite Hanabi. Et envoyer chercher les membres encore à ma recherche. Ah, et dernière chose, je ne veux être dérangé de toute la soirée sous aucun prétexte.

-Ici ?! Voyons Hyashi je peux très bien aller dans le salon, Fit Méian.

-Non Méian, jusqu'à au moins demain tu te repose, et puis ça ne me dérange pas du tout pour une fois de souper ici, ça sera amusant.

Ensuite, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspérer de la dame Hyuga, un diner s'organisa rapidement dans la chambre conjugale. Enfin, quand tous les serviteurs furent partis et que tout le monde se soit confortablement installé, ils purent commencer à manger. Au début, Naruto mangea du bout des lèvres, intimidé mais surtout méfiant. Après être souvent tombé malade quand il mangeait se qu'on lui apportait, il avait appris à faire attention à sa nourriture. Mais quand il eut gouté aux plats placés devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de manger de manière gloutonne tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de bras, en ayant les larmes aux yeux tellement il trouvait le repas délicieux. Le diner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur sous les rires d'Hinata qui regardait son rayon de soleil manquer de s'étouffer toutes les trois bouchés et sous les regards attendris mais voilés de tristesse des deux parents Hyuga qui avaient remarqué le manège de Naruto. Après le repas les enfants allèrent jouer dans la cour intérieure du domaine sous la demande des deux adultes, et Hyashi s'installa confortablement à coté de sa femme tout en gardant un œil sur les chérubins.

-Bon et si maintenant tu me disais pourquoi tu as invité Naruto, fit Méian. Pas que ça me dérange, je trouve que tu as très bien fait, j'imagine que peu de gens doivent se montrer gentil avec lui, et cela m'attriste, mais je te connais, tu n'agis pas s'en raison alors quelles sont elles ?

-Et bien crois moi ou non mais en premier raison je l'ai simplement invité pour le remercier indirectement d'avoir fait rire Hinata et de l'avoir rendu heureuse.

_Simplement inviter pour le remercier d'avoir_,… Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fais de mon mari ? S'écria Méian, ses yeux a deux doigts de sortirent de leurs orbites.

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi. Tu veux entendre toute l'histoire, et bien tu l'aura. Vois-tu, il y a une semaine notre petite Hinata avait encore faussé compagnie à sa nourrice. Après avoir cherché pendant des heures, cette dernière est venue m'avouer sa faute. J'étais donc parti à son parc habituel avec l'intention de la punir une fois de plus. Pourtant, en arrivant près du parc, j'ai été arrêté par un son inconnu mais très doux pour mes oreilles. En m'avançant j'ai découvert que ce son n'était rien d'autre que le rire de ma fille et j'ai été mortifié. Je venais de me rendre compte que c'était la toute première fois que j'entendais Hinata rire, moi son propre père. Pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, je l'ai observé jouer avec un petit garçon blond comme le soleil, et tout ce que je voyais c'était le bonheur de notre fille. Ensuite quand elle m'a enfin remarqué, elle est venue auprès de moi et la peur qui était au fond de ses yeux m'a fait mal. Mais la détermination qui emplissait sa voix et ses yeux quand elle m'a parlé de Naruto m'a rempli de fierté, alors j'ai décidé, une semaine durant, de l'accompagné au parc afin qu'elle puisse jouer avec le jeune kitsune. J'ai été témoin de la tendresse qui grandissait entre eux. Pendant une semaine j'ai également observé Naruto, pendant son quotidien, et ce que j'ai vu m'a rendu malade. Tu as remarqué que ce repas qui pour nous est si non quotidien, au moins ordinaire, est pour lui un véritable festin et c'est une des moins pires atrocités auquel j'ai assisté ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai invité.

-Je vois, tu as très bien fait. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu ma petite Hinata aussi heureuse, mais quelle est la deuxième raison ? Car si tu as parlé de première raison, il doit y en avoir une deuxième, alors qu'elle est elle ?

-Et bien je voudrais lui proposé d'habiter ici et d'aller chez l'Hokage lui demander la tutelle de Naruto, répondit Hyashi, en détournant les yeux, et en rougissant légèrement.

A ces mots Méian ferma les yeux et joignit les mains en signe de prière sous le regard surpris de son mari.

-On peut s'avoir ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Hyashi

-Je remercie le dieu, quel qu'il soit, qui a permit à Hinata et Naruto de se rencontrer, car par la même occasion il m'a rendu l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse étant petite, répondit Méian, sans cesser sa prière.

-Que veux tu dire par la ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais depuis que tu es devenu chef du clan tu es chaque jour devenue plus dur et plus froid, au point même de me faire peur, et si tu en veux la preuve il te suffit de te rendre compte comment tu traitais ta fille il y a peu, ou depuis combien de temps tu n'a pas parler avec ton frère.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, peux tu adresser une prière de ma part pendant que je vais coucher les enfants, fit Hyashi, son visage s'étant radoucis.

-Naruto dort ici ? Demanda Méian.

-Bien entendu, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le renvoyer chez lui, surtout après ce que je t'ai dit.

-C'est bon, je te taquine, va s'y vite que je puisse rapidement passer du temps avec l'homme que j'ai épousé, fit Méian, en lui tirant la langue.

Hyashi se rapprocha des enfants, et fit d'une voix douce :

-Les enfants venez, il est temps d'aller vous coucher, Naruto, tu reste avec nous bien sur, tu ne vas pas rentrer à cet heure tardive.

-Mais c'est que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, monsieur, fit Naruto, en baissant les yeux.

Hyashi lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

-Mais voyons, tu ne m'a pas du tout déranger, pour tout dire je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis bien longtemps. De plus j'ai t'ai déjà fait préparé une chambre, juste à coté de celle d'Hinata.

Devant de tel geste, Naruto ne put refuser et suivit donc Hyashi et son rayon de lune à travers le domaine Hyuga. Arrivé à sa chambre, Naruto fut abasourdi. La pièce était plus grande que son appartement, mais ce qui l'intimidait c'était le vide qu'il est ressortait. En effet, la chambre ne comportait qu'une penderie, un bureau, un miroir, et un grand lit sous une grande fenêtre.

-Voila, c'est la chambre jumelle à celle d'Hinata. Elle est reliée à celle de ma fille par cette porte à coté du bureau et il y a une salle de bain derrière la porte à coté de la penderie. Des vêtements de nuits t'ont été préparés et t'attendent sur le lit. Changez vous et couchez vous vite, je viendrais voir dans quelque temps si vous dormez bien.

Après que son père leur ait dit ses instructions et soit partit, Hinata fit une bise à Naruto en lui disant bonne nuit et alla dans sa chambre par la petite porte. Elle se changea et se coucha, heureuse car elle savait que Naruto était dans la pièce d'à coté et qu'elle pourrait le revoir des le matin suivant. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand des bruit de pleur la sortir de sa torpeur, ayant rapidement déterminé la source elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et se trouva face à un Naruto recroquevillé au milieu de son lit en larmes.

-Naruto, tu ne dors pas ? Fit-elle, inquiète, en s'asseyant près du petit kitsune.

-J'ai peur. Souvent le soir, quand je suis sur le point de dormir, des ombres viennent dans ma chambre et me fond du mal, parfois j'arrive à me caché mais la plus part du temps je suis endormis et eux ils me font très mal.

-Ici tu n'a rien à craindre, mais j'avoue que parfois j'ai aussi peur car je suis toute seule, j'ai une idée, on dort ensemble et tu veille sur moi pendant que je veille sur toi, d'accord ? Demanda Hinata, el le prenant dans ses bras.

-D'accord.

Ils s'installèrent donc ensemble sous les couvertures et s'endormirent rapidement, serré l'un contre l'autre. Une heure plus tard, quand Hyashi vint vérifier si les chérubins dormaient bien, à commencer part Naruto, il assista à une scène qui le fit sourire. Hinata dormais la tête reposant sur le buste de Naruto en serrant dans ses poings le t-shirt du renard, tandis que le petit garçon avait posé sa tête sur celle de la petite fille tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

-_C'est maintenant sur et certain, demain je vais avec les enfants demandé la tutelle de Naruto._

Le lendemain, à la première lueur du jour, Hyashi se trouvait dans son bureau ou il avait été convoqué par le conseil de son clan.

-Qu'est ce que j'apprends Hyashi ? S'enquit un des anciens. Il parait que le démon renard est dans nos murs depuis hier soir, et que c'est vous qui l'avez invitez ? On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ?

Hyashi fronça les sourcils, sous la colère, mais s'exprima d'une voix calme :

-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas le démon renard, c'est Naruto. Il n'est que le réceptacle de Kyubi no Yoko, ensuite veuillez cessez cette comédie. Je sais parfaitement que les Hyuga ne considèrent pas Kyubi comme un démon mais plutôt comme une force de la nature qu'il faut peut être craindre mais avant tout respecter. Et enfin, si je l'ai invité ici, c'est que je compte en demander la tutelle et le faire vivre ici, est ce clair ?

-Mais vous êtes malade ? Ne pensez pas que le conseil va vous laisser faire !

-C'est assez ! Je me suis rendus compte que j'ai laissé le conseil faire un peu trop ce qui lui plaisait, et sachez que je compte adopter Naruto que sa vous plaise ou non. Et avant tout pour son propre bien. Mais si vous voulez des arguments qui vous parlent un peu plus, je vais vous en donné. Tout d'abord, pensez à la renommé qui pourrait retomber sur le clan si une rumeur discrète venait à dire que le clan Hyuga a le courage et la puissance pour surveillez le démon sous son propre toit et pour le maitrisez en cas d'ennui. Ensuite, pensez à la puissance que tirerait le clan d'avoir pour alliez fidèle le réceptacle de Kyubi.

-C'est entendu Hyashi. Faites ce que bon vous semble, vous avez l'aval du conseil. Mais sachez que vous devrez assumer les possibles conséquences de vos actes et ça tout seul.

-Mais j'y comptais bien. _Saleté d'hypocrite …_ _Bon allons réveillez les enfants et allons prendre notre petit déjeunez en même temps. _Je_ vais allez rassurer Méian, elle n'a pas aimez être réveillée aux aurore par le conseil._

Le chef du clan Hyuga se dirigea donc vers la chambre des enfants et en passant il passa par sa propre chambre, ou il trouva son épouse entrain de nourrir leur nouvelle née.

-ça a été ? S'enquit Méian, redressant la tête.

-Oui, je suis arrivé à les convaincre. Tu vas au salon ? Je t'y rejoins avec les enfants.

-Ah j'ai le droit de bouger désormais? Demanda Méian, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

Hyashi, faisant mine de n'avoir pas entendu la remarque de sa femme, se redirigea vers la chambre ou dormait Naruto et Hinata. Arrivé, il les réveilla doucement et les conduisit au salon, ou les attendait Méian et un solide petit déjeuné. Après avoir bien mangé, il se tourna vers le jeune réceptacle.

-Naruto, que répondrais-tu si je te proposais de venir habiter ici avec nous et Hinata ?

-C'est vrai, je pourrais ? S'écria Naruto, une lueur vive dans les yeux.

-Seulement si ton tuteur actuel et l'Hokage sont d'accord, puisque je conclu que toi tu l'es. Qui est ton tuteur actuel ?

-C'est Iruka San qui s'occupe de moi, Hyashi sama.

-_Ah ce n'est plus Hyuga sama ou monsieur, mais c'est désormais Hyashi sama. C'est déjà une amélioration._ Bon et terminez de manger et allez vous habillez. Ensuite nous irons chez l'Hokage.

L'heure suivante passa très rapidement, les deux petits se dépêchèrent de terminer de se restaurer et d'aller s'habiller pour se retrouver très vite devant le bureau de l'Hokage, avec devant eux Hyashi discutant avec le vieux Sarutobi.

-Et bien Hyashi kun, je vois que les rumeurs sont donc fondées ! Fit le troisième hokage, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Quelles rumeurs, Hokage sama ? S'enquit Hyashi, un sourcil levé.

-Oh ce n'est pas bien grave, il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'on te voit de plus en plus souvent en ville parfois accompagné de ta fille. Une autre parle d'un ninja inconnu, mais terriblement puissant et souple qui protègerait Naruto. La plus folle dit que Teuchi d'Ichiraku aurait reçu un don d'argent et que tu en serais la source, mais en voyant qui t'accompagne, j'arrête de m'interrogé. Alors quel raison t'amène ici de si bon matin ?

Hyashi, essayant de rester stoïque, malgré la rougeur lui montant aux joues, déclara :

-Et bien Hokage sama, je suis ici pour demander de devenir le tuteur de Naruto.

.Je vois… bon, bien que je m'interroge sur ce choix si soudain, je ne t'interrogerai pas, bien que, en observant les deux enfants entrain de jouer tendrement ensemble dans un coin de la pièce, je pense en deviné la raison. Sache que, pour ma part, c'est d'accord, mais il va falloir aller voir Iruka pour aller signer les papiers de transfert de tutelle.

-C'était notre prochaine destination Hokage sama, fit Hyashi, en soupirant intérieurement.

-Et bien je t'accompagne, dit Sarutobi, en sortant un papier officiel. Tu nous montre le chemin, Naruto ?

-Oui, Jiji sama ! S'écria Naruto, en entrainant Hinata part la main.

Après une dizaine de minute de marche en compagnie de son ange et des deux adultes, Naruto s'arrêta devant un appartement et toqua à la porte. Immédiatement, cette dernière s'ouvrit précipitamment sur un jeune homme brun, avec une cicatrise horizontale en travers du nez, à l'air totalement chamboulé et n'ayant apparemment pas dormi de la nuit.

-Naruto, ou étais tu donc passé ? Je me suis terriblement inquiété, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi hier soir !

Ensuite, et reconnaissant la petite fille qui tenait son protégé par la main, il leva les yeux et sursauta :

-Hyuga dono, Hokage sama, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Bonjour Iruka, pouvons nous entrez ? Demanda Sarutobi

-Oh oui, veuillez m'excuser. Entrez je prie, voulez vous boire quelque chose ?

-Non, ça ira. Iruka si nous somme ici, c'est pour parler de Naruto, avoua Sarutobi en s'asseyant avec Hyashi sur le divan.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? S'enquit Iruka, en s'asseyant face a eux.

-Oh rien, je vous rassure Imuno- San, Fit Hyashi. Si nous somme présent, c'est pour vous expliquez pourquoi Naruto n'est pas rentré hier soir et pour vous demandez une faveur.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris vous voudriez adoptez Naruto ? Demanda Iruka, après qu'Hyashi lui ait conté toute l'histoire.

-C'est cela même. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Et bien c'est que heu…

Alors qu'Iruka hésitait, Hinata s'égratigna en jouant avec Naruto, et en voyant toute la tendresse avec laquelle son kitsune tentait de consoler sa lune, Iruka ne put qu'accepter et se résigner à signer les papiers, sous la promesse d' Hyashi qu'il pourrait voir Naruto aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Le reste de la journée passa en paperasse administrative, en discutions amical et par un petit tour à leur parc pour les deux enfants. Quand enfin les Hyuga et Naruto rentrèrent, le soleil se couchait et il était l'heure de manger. À l'entrée du domaine, Méian les attendais, Hanabi dans ses bras. En voyant le sourire de son mari, elle sut que tout avait été pour le mieux.

-Bienvenu chez toi, Naruto, fit elle, en l'étreignant avec toute sa douceur maternelle.

-Merci Okaasan, souffla Naruto, avant de s'évanouir, tant les émotions l'avaient gagné.


	4. 3 Mon Frère

**Pour information, je répondrais au commentaire dans la section prévu pour et seulement quand je publierai un nouveau chapitre.**

Mon Frère

Un soir, dans la partie principale du domaine Hyuga, un homme était assis dans l'obscurité de son bureau non éclairé. Cet homme, Hyashi Hyuga, s'était isolé pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement la perte d'un être cher, car un Hyuga digne de son nom ne montrait pas ses émotions en public.

-Pourquoi ? Hurlait-il presque, son visage dégoulinant de larme. Pourquoi es tu parti ? Pourquoi mon frère ? Nous venions à peine de nous réconcilier que le destin t'enlève déjà à moi ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'en rappelle n'est ce pas, de ce jour ou j'ai fais le premier pas. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi surpris et il y avait de quoi… Tout ça grâce à Naruto, je m'en rappelle encore.

**Flash back :**

Le Lendemain de l'adoption de Naruto

Hyashi Hyuga, chef de son clan, attendait avec Naruto et Hinata dans la salle de réunion une personne importante pour lui. Cette personne était accessoirement le chef de la branche secondaire du clan Hyuga mais principalement son frère jumeau à qui il n'avait presque plus parlé depuis son accession au titre de chef de clan. Cette futur rencontre le rendait nerveux et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était assuré que chaque membre du clan était loin de cette salle afin d'être et d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître sa copie conforme, si ce n'était le bandeau lui recouvrant le front, accompagné d'un petit garçon, âgé d'environ six ans, qui semblait être le fils de l'homme et qui attendait droit comme un « i » à l'entré de la pièce.

-_Ainsi donc voici mon neveu… Néji je crois. Si ce n'est pas malheureux, je ne sais même plus rien de la vie de mes plus proches parents. Je n'ai appris que tout récemment qu'Hyzashi avait perdu sa femme, j'en suis vraiment désolé._

-Vous m'avez fait demandé Hyashi-sama ? Fit Hyzashi, stoïque, et parlant d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

-C'est exact Hyzashi. Mais approche toi donc, nous n'allons pas discuter en criant.

-Comme vous voulez Hyashi sama, fit son jumeau. Néji, attend moi dehors, ajouta t'il, a l'adresse de son fils.

-C'est bon Hyzashi, il peut t'accompagné. Il ne nous dérangera pas, et puis ça le concerne un petit peu aussi.

A ces mots, Hyzashi marque un temps d'arrêt, comme surpris ou méfiant face à ces paroles. Il fit ensuite ce qui lui était demandé et s'avança, accompagné de son fils, vers son frère. Arriver sur place, il écarquilla un petit peu les yeux en reconnaissant le garçon qui attendait patiemment auprès de ce dernier en tenant par la main sa nièce.

-_Mais à _ _quoi joue mon frère ? D'abord il me convoque subitement sans raison apparente, ensuite il permet à des enfants d'entrée dans la salle de réunion. Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas l'un des enfants se trouve être le Jinchuriki de Kyubi et il tient la main de sa fille !_

-Bien… tout d'abord, et même si tu va trouver cela un peu tardif, je tiens à te présenter mes condoléances pour ta femme. Je n'ai appris que récemment son décès.Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être autant éloigné de la vie de mon clan.

Hyzashi était tellement surprit par les mots de son frère, qu'il en oublia sa froideur :

-Euh… Et bien, merci, Hyashi sama, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit pour ça que vous m'ayez convoqué.

-En effet, mais avant d'en venir au fait, fit le chef du clan, en fronçant les sourcils, je voudrais que tu abandonne le Keigo (_nda :_ _manière polie de parler et de se comporter envers une personne de rang supérieur) _avec moi. Tu es mon frère donc je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-…

Hyzashi était tellement choqué par la demande qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing. Hyashi poussa un bref soupir, avant de poursuivre :

-Bref passons, une des raisons pour laquelle je t'ai appelé, c'est pour te présenté Naruto. Ayant obtenu sa tutelle, il doit être considéré comme mon fils et donc bénéficié des marques de respect du au rang de la soke.

-Quoi ? Hyashi-Otousan, non ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille et être avec Hina chan, je suis déjà content d'être avec toi et Méian-Okaasan.

Je sais Naruto-kun, mais ce sera juste temporaire, le temps que tout le monde s'habitue à toi, ensuite je suis sur que tu feras en sorte que certain oublie cet ordre, expliqua Hyashi d'un ton doux, mais ne laissant la place a aucune réplique.

-D'accord, Otousan, souffla Naruto, qui abaissa la tête, vaincu.

-Bon et si tu emmenais Hinata et Néji jouer ? Je voudrais parler à mon frère en priver.

-Entendu. Tu viens ? Fit il à Néji.

-Et Pourquoi je viendrais ? Répliqua Néji.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? Répondit Hinata, avec un petit sourire.

Néji, ne trouvant rien à redire, suivit donc sa cousine et son nouveau « cousin ». Bien qu'au début il soit un peu froid, à l'image de son père, les taquineries de Naruto et l'attitude d'Hinata le poussèrent à participer aux jeux des amoureux, pour finalement se laisser piéger et véritablement s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps, Hyashi observa pendant quelques minutes les enfants avant de se faire tirer de sa rêverie par son frère.

-Bon, Hyashi… Puisque tu m'as permis d'oublier le Keigo, je vais en profiter. A quoi tu joue bordel ?! Tu me demandes de venir pour discuter, et je découvre que tu te décide à faire de la charité, ce qui ne te ressemble pas, en plus tu me présente tes condoléances pour m'a femme ! Qui plus est, en semblant vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas été au courant avant et pour m'achever tu me dis d'oublier les règles de bienséance ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pour un peu et en te voyant rêver en regardant des enfants jouer j'aurai l'impression de retrouver le jeune homme de 18 ans qu'était mon frère !

-Je désirerais m'excuser, avoua Hyashi.

-QUOI !?

Avec une certaine lenteur, Hyashi courba l'échine, et se mit à genoux devant son frère.

-Tu as bien entendu. Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement de ces dernières années. Je crois que je me suis laissé submerger par mon rôle de chef de clan, Ce qui a fais que je me suis également laissé manipulé par le conseil des anciens, et je m'en excuse. Je me suis rendu compte de mon comportement il y a deux jours, enfin Méian me la mit sous le nez, et tout ça grâce à Naruto, car tu te trompes, ce n'est pas par charité que je l'ai recueilli mais parce que j'ai réellement de l'affection pour lui. Ce garçon, c'est un soleil. En une semaine, il a illuminé Hinata et l'a faite sortir de l'ombre à mes yeux. De plus, il a également fait fondre la glace qui peu à peu emprisonnait mon cœur et pour cela je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Hyzashi resta stoïque, pendant plusieurs longues secondes, jouant des maxillaires, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Finalement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, et fit :

-Allons, relève toi mon frère. Que dirais le clan s'il voyait leur chef, à genoux devant un membre de la bunke. Mais il faudra que je trouve un moyen de remercier ce garçon, il m'a permit de retrouver mon frère disparu.

-Pour ça, c'est facile. Naruto manque surtout d'amour. Comporte-toi comme un oncle, et il sera ravi.

-Je verrais ça, mais avant tout parlons de nous. Tu cache toujours une bouteille de saké sous le plancher en dessous du septième tatami ? S'enquit Hyzashi, une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un Naruto essoufflé arrive en courant. Il adressa un sourire rempli d'espoir à Hyzashi, en disant :

-Dis, dis. Je viens d'y penser, puisque tu es le frère de Hyashi-Otousan, je peux t'appeler oncle Hyzashi ?

Le Hyuga, ne résistant pas au sourire du kitsune lui répondis par l'affirmative, et le nouveau sourire que lui fit Naruto fut pour lui la plus belle des récompenses. Le frère d'Hyzashi, regardant Naruto bondir sur Néji avec Hinata pour le torturer de chatouille, pensa :

-_Hyashi a raison, ce garçon, c'est un soleil._

**Fin Flash back.**

-A ça, je peux dire que je m'en souviens. C'était mémorable, et depuis lors, tu es souvent venu me voir pour discuter et lentement, mais surement, nous avons retrouvé notre complicité d'auparavant et comme tu emmenais toujours Néji avec toi, celui-ci jouait avec mes chérubins et rapidement une complicité est née entre eux, ton fils jouant le rôle de grand frère.

C'est d'ailleurs cette complicité qui l'a sauvé. Le jour après le cinquième anniversaire d'Hinata, il fallait, par tradition, apposé la marque de l'oiseau en cage à Néji, et bien que j'ai essayé de le sauvé, les anciens se sont montré inflexible. J'ai donc dû m'exécuter et bien que, j'en suis sur, tu me l'a silencieusement reproché, tu m'a également pardonné en sachant que j'avais essayé. Mais ce que j'ai vraiment craint c'était que Néji en rejette la faute sur Hinata et qu'il rejette ainsi sa complicité avec mes enfants. Mais encore une fois Naruto m'a surpris, en effet il a demandé à être présent lors de cette cérémonie qu'il ne comprenait pas, et pendant toute la durée de la mise en place du sceau, il a tenu la main de Néji et l'a soigné, accompagné d'Hinata, de la fièvre qui s'en est suivit. Ce qui a fait que Néji, devenu froid avec le reste des gens, est resté chaleureux avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Naruto, comme tu me l'as rapporté semblait avoir compris à quoi servait la marque et sur qui rejeté la faute. J'en d'ailleurs la preuve six mois plus tard quand, ayant reçu une mission, tu me confias la garde de Néji.

**Flash back :**

Naruto, Néji et Hinata faisait la course vers le dojo. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, Naruto et Hinata avaient été initiés aux bases du combat. Bien que Naruto reçoive un entrainement différent, ils appréciaient ce nouveau moyen de se dépensé. Bien sur, Naruto et Néji semblaient montré plus de disposition pour cet art qu'Hinata, mais les deux garçons soutenaient et aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la petite fille, qui finalement se débrouillaient très bien pour son âge. Arrivé à destination, Néji prit la tête et pénétra sans regarder dans le dojo, bousculant de ce fait un homme venu discuter avec Hyashi qui attendait là le début de la leçon des enfants. Malgré le fait que Néji se soit immédiatement excusé, l'homme fit un signe avec ses doigts devant ses yeux, entrainant sans délai la chute au sol d'un Néji hurlant de douleur. Naruto, voyant son cousin souffrir, ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il fonça dans l'homme, percutant le ventre du Hyuga, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant.

-ARRÊTEZ !

-Comment oses-tu, dé…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il fut coupé par un véritable hurlement de fureur de la part d'Hyashi :

-Torio-san, cela suffit maintenant ! Je vous prierais de sortir et ne vous avisez plus d'insulter mon fils, ou de faire du mal à mon neveu, si vous ne voulez pas subir ma colère.

-Je m'en vais Hyashi sama, mais je n'en ai finis avec vous.

Naruto se précipita près de Néji, qui était au sol, en larme.

-Hyashi-Otousan, qu'est ce qu'il a fait à Néji-Niisan ? S'écria t'il, sa propre colère encore perceptible dans sa voix.

-Il a activé son sceau maudit, cela provoque une immense douleur provoquée directement au cerv..., à la tête.

-Il a le droit de faire ça ? S'indigna Hinata, aux côtés de Naruto, qui essayait de calmer Néji.

-Malheureusement oui, ma chérie. En tant que membre de la soke et plus fortement membre du conseil - Hyashi remarqua que les yeux de Naruto furent un bref instant glacial - il a tous les droits sur un membre de la bunke, sauf celui de mort.

-C'est injuste ! S'écria Hinata, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Tu as raisons Hinata… Je l'avais comprit étant jeune, malheureusement on me l'a fait oublié, et maintenant il est trop tard. Je ne peux plus rien y changé, comme on me l'a fait si gentiment remarqué il y a six mois.

-Moi je changerais ça, je supprimerais la bunke et la soke ! Décréta Hinata, la voix pleine de détermination.

-Et je t'y aiderai. Je jure que je trouverai le moyen de supprimer le sceau. Je libérerai Néji ainsi que tous les membres de la bunke, personne ne devrait être punis sans raison, surenchérit Naruto.

-Et je vous soutiendrais, je ne veux plus être …comme ça, fit il, en désignant vaguement son front.

-Personne ne devrait l'être Néji. Parce que tu es membre de la bunke, tu n'aurais aucun droit ?! C'est ridicule, c'est comme pour Taï.

Hyashi, qui pensait que les conditions de vie pouvait faire grandir les enfants beaucoup trop vite releva brusquement la tête.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as dit Naruto ? Tu connais Taï ?

-Ben oui, il joue souvent avec nous. Oncle Hyzashi l'a chargé de supervisé nos entraînement quand toi ou lui êtes trop occupé. Il a dit qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en lui. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est justement pour lui que Torio était là. Il demande son exécution. D'après lui, Taï aurait déshonoré sa fille.

-Hian est la fille de ce sale bonhomme !? S'écria Hinata.

-C'est exact mais…

-Hian, c'est l'amoureuse de Taï ! Après les entraînements elle nous emmène souvent nous baigner aux sources chaudes, d'ailleurs elle a tout plein de bleu sur le corps.

-Taï dit que c'est le père de Hian qui la frappe, fit Naruto.

-En plus j'ai entendu papa demander à Taï de se calmer car un jour le père de Hian- Torio c'est ça ?- viendrai attaquer Tai, malgré qu'il soit sous la protection de papa et qu'il est peur de papa.

-_C'est donc ça… c'est pour ça que Torio est venu demander l'exécution de Taï aujourd'hui, C'est parce que Hyzashi est absent. En temps que chef de la bunke mon frère peut poser son veto à une demande d'un membre du conseil, il bénéficie alors d'un délai pour trouver des arguments. Et si Torio n'a pas agit autrement, c'est parce qu'effectivement il a peur d'Hyzashi… il ne fait pas un pli que question combat mon frère le surpasse, malheureusement pour lui, Hyzashi rentre ce soir. Bon, reste le problème de Hian et Taï… D'après les enfants ils s'aiment, mais si Hian épouse Taï, elle devra devenir membre de la bunke. À moins que, ce serait une possibilité, déjà qu'il la bat, avec une petite enquête et en manœuvrant habilement il doit être possible de …Ouais… en plus ça me débarrassera d'un membre du conseil qui est une épine dans mon pied._ Et bien les enfants, je vous remercie de ses renseignements et je m'excuse, mais je vais devoir reporter la séance d'entraînementj'ai du travail en retard.

A ces mots Hyashi sortit rapidement sous les protestations des trois enfants réunis.

**Fin Flash back.**

-A ça, cette histoire nous a été utile, vu qu'il s'est avéré que les coups n'étaient que la moins pire des dépravations que Torio infligeait à sa fille. Celui-ci a été destitué de son rang et sa fille unique, héritant de sa place au conseil, pu épouser Taï sans aucun problème. Et nous, nous y gagnions un nouveau membre du conseil à la tête d'une importante famille, anciennement rivale, dans notre camp. Mais j'avoue que Naruto m'étonnait et m'étonne toujours, c'est fou le nombre d'information et de liaison qu'il a su former et récolter. Certes de manière enfantine mais quand même… De plus ses réflexions sont généralement juste et son franc parler en laisse plus d'un sans voix. Mais la plus grande surprise que j'ai eu avec lui c'était il y a une semaine, en cette funeste nuit.

**Flash back :**

Une semaine après le sixième anniversaire d'Hinata, la nuit, le village de Konoha se reposait. Il venait de terminer une fête en l'honneur de la victoire sur Kumo et du traité de paix signé par ce dernier. Tout était calme dans le village. Rien ne bougeait, ou presque rien. Une ombre rodait aux alentours du domaine Hyuga. Soudain l'ombre pénétra dans le domaine et se dirigea droit vers la demeure principal, droit vers une fenêtre. Derrière cette fenêtre se trouvait la chambre d'Hinata Hyuga, héritière du clan, dormant dans les bras d'un petit garçon blond d'environs six ans, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Mais cela, l'ombre l'ignorait. Cette dernière arriva à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit discrètement. Malheureusement pour le ninja, car oui l'ombre était un ninja, cet action entraîna un courant d'air qui réveilla Naruto. Ce dernier, voyant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas penché au dessus de lui, se rappela des mauvais souvenirs. Alors qu'il était sur le point de crier, le ninja le frappa instinctivement et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela entraîna le réveil d'Hinata qui hurla de peur avant que l'ennemi n'arrive à l'assommer d'une manchette. Cela fait le ninja se préparera à fuir avant l'arrivé des gardes quand une explosion le projeta contre le mur du domaine opposé à la chambre, le choc lui brisant la nuque sous la violence du coup. Tout ce bruit réveilla Hyashi Hyuga, qui, ayant déterminé la source du bruit s'y précipita, inquiet pour sa fille et son fils adoptif. Arrivé sur place, tout ce que le chef de clan vu, ce fut un mur en moins et un renard aux yeux bleu protégeant sa fille. Prudemment, Hyashi approcha du lit de son héritière en fixant le renard qui grognait. Soudain, comme s'il avait reconnu une odeur familière, l'animal se calma, ferma les yeux et s'endormit auprès d'Hinata. Ensuite, le renard changea de forme, pour reprendre peu a peu l'apparence de Naruto. Ce dernier, une fois totalement transformé, serra instinctivement sa douce contre lui. Hyashi pu alors examiner le corps de ses enfants et vit l'apparition d'un hématome sur la poitrine de Naruto ainsi que sur la nuque d'Hinata. Après, tandis que d'autres membres du clan arrivaient en courant, dont sa femme qui prit immédiatement soin des enfants, il se dirigea vers une masse noire situé à une centaine de mètre de là contre le mur d'enceinte.

-_Bon, réfléchissons, si je suppose bien, ce ninja s'est infiltré dans nos murs_ _afin de kidnappé Hinata, surement pour voler le secret du Byakugan. Il a du réveillé les enfants qui se sont mis à crier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il eu le temps de faire aux enfants, mais Naruto a perdu le contrôle de lui… Il s'est transformé en renard et a projeter ce…truc, là, à travers la paroi contre le mur d'en face. D'après les légendes les yokhos savent se transformer en humain, il semblerait que d'avoir le plus grand des yokhos en lui donne à Naruto la possibilité inverse, il faudra que j'en informe Sandaïme-sama. Bon, voyons qui est ce ninja, ..., un ninja de Kumo, je sens les retombées désastreuses._

**Fin Flash back.**

-Et quel retombés.., Kumo, accusant le clan, et tout particulièrement moi, puisque j'ai prétendu avoir tué le ninja, a, comme réparation, voulu mon corps. Le conseil ne pouvant pas laissé faire ça proposa de te sacrifié Hyzashi… j'ai essayé de protesté mais tu m'en as empêché. Tu m'as frappé, tout en me disant que c'était ta manière à toi de te libérer et en me demandant de prendre soin de ton fils. Et bien je te le promets… Je vais d'ailleurs m'y mettre dès maintenant, en allant dire la vérité à Néji mais également à Naruto et Hinata qui ont également le droit de savoir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Hyashi se leva et quitta son bureau en se préparant pour de longues explications.


	5. 4 Amie, rivale mais amie

Ami(e), rival(e) mais ami(e)

Cela fait un an qu'Hyzashi s'est sacrifié pour sauver son frère, cette mort fut un coup dur pour toute la famille principal du clan Hyuga, pour Hyashi qui perdit son frère nouvellement retrouvé, pour Méian qui perdit, en la présence de son beau-frère, un ami et un confident, pour Naruto et Hinata qui perdirent un oncle bienveillant et protecteur, mais avant tout et surtout pour Néji qui perdit son père. Ce fut un dur moment quand Hyashi convoqua son neveu et ses enfants pour leur annoncé la triste nouvelle. Néji pleura pendant les explications de son oncle, car bien qu'il fût déjà au courant, ayant espionné la réunion avec Naruto, il n'avait pas compris toutes les raisons du choix de son père. Les paroles de son oncle et le soutient de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur l'aidèrent à comprendre à accepter et à pardonner à tout le monde sauf aux doyens et au trois quart du conseil, contre qui il retourna sa colère et sa rancœur qui dans d'autre circonstance aurait été tourné vers toute la soke et sa cousine.

Cela fait désormais deux ans que Naruto à élu résidence au domaine Hyuga et il est parvenu à se faire accepté par une bonne partie de ceux-ci, principalement avec les membres de la bunke et leur nouveau chef Taï, mais également par quelque famille de la Soke comme celle de Hian son sourire et ses manières sont une source de chaleur dans ce clan autrefois froid et empli de rancœur mais petit à petit la présence du petit Kitsune fit fondre même les plus anciens membres de la branche secondaire, pour la branche principale seul les plus jeunes apprécie sincèrement Naruto. Mais celle qui bénéficie le plus de ce soleil se trouve être Hinata, comme la lune reflète la lumière de son amant en une douce clarté inégalable, Hinata s'épanouit peu à peu dans ce clan qui, il y a peu, la méprisait, sa douceur et sa gentillesse lui permirent de se faire accepté tout comme Naruto et par les mêmes groupes et le soutient de son amoureux et de son grand frère lui permit de peu à peu se révéler dans les arts de son clan et donc de gagner le respect de tous même des doyens. D'ailleurs la doyenne des doyens s'est prise d'affection pour ces enfants, qui le lui rendent bien puisque c'est le seul membre âgé du conseil qui ne subit pas leur froideur, et leur raconte souvent des histoires, ou des légendes, leur préférée étant celle de la légende de la lune et du soleil.

C'est bientôt le nouvel an et Naruto et Néji s'entraine dans le dojo, en profitant de la compagnie de l'autre car puisque Néji étant rentré à l'académie Ninja au début de l'automne, ils ne pouvaient plus passer autant de temps ensemble qu'avant.

-Et bien, tu t'es amélioré Naruto, je n'aie pas pu te toucher et j'ai eu du mal à éviter certain de tes mouvements, assez particulier je dois dire. Tu les tiens d'où ? S'enquit Néji, au cour d'une pause.

-ça c'est mon secret, je te remercie de ton compliment mais si on avait été plus sérieux, je suis sur que tu m'aurais déjà battu, répondit Naruto, avec un sourire malicieux

-Je ne pense pas, moi je suis sur qu'un de tes coups tordu m'aurait mis à mal, mais parlons d'autre chose. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Bien sur Niisan, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tu pourrais m'aider à convaincre oncle Hyashi d'aller au temple cette année pour le nouvel an ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas Néji, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir, et puis j'aime bien fêter le nouvel an à la maison, répondit le jinchuriki, le visage plus sombre.

-Allez Naruto, d'habitude tu es le premier à t'enthousiasmé sur une nouvelle idée, fit Néji, mi vexé, mis suppliant. En plus, depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai presque jamais vu sortir du domaine, je suis sur que ça pourrais te faire du bien et tu verras la foire du temple est magnifique, j'y allais souvent avec papa, et enfin ça me permettra de vous présenter, à toi et à Hinata, mes nouveaux amis, je suis sur que tu les aimeras.

Naruto ne savais pas vraiment que faire, en proie au doute.

-_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, j'ai toujours voulu voir la fête du temple de près, avant je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher, on me chassait dés que j'arrivais, alors ça serait l'occasion idéal. Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir hors du domaine, dès que j'en sors je sens les regards méchants sur moi et j'entends les gens m'insulté, Hi-chan l'a parfaitement compris c'est pour ça que maintenant on reste le plus souvent à l'intérieur, et puis qu'est ce qui me dit que je ne ferais pas à nouveau chasser du temple. Enfin j'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir qui a été suffisamment cinglé pour approcher Niisan et s'en faire un ami, parce que à part qu'en il est avec moi, Hi-chan, Otousan ou Okaasan, Niisan fait peur à voir, il dégage beaucoup de froideur. Que faire, que choisir ?_

Pendant ce temps, Hyashi, qui avait assisté discrètement au début de la conversation, pouvait lire le doute sur le visage de son fils adoptif. Il était pratiquement sur de savoir quelle pensée traversait son esprit et décida de donner un coup de main à son neveu. De toute façon il était là pour ça. Il avait reçu une invitation de Fugaku Uchiwa lui demandant de passer le réveillon entre famille et il avait envie d'accepter, de plus Hyashi pensait comme Néji que Naruto et Hinata devaient redécouvrir le village. De plus, les villageois devaient se faire à l'idée que désormais Naruto faisait parti de sa famille. Si, en outre, Naruto pouvait bénéficier de la bienveillance d'une autre famille importante, il serait tranquille mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il s'arrange avec Méian et Mikoto, la femme de son ami et amie de sa femme. Il entra dans le dojo, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Bonjours les garçons, je vous cherchais, cela vous dirait d'aller au temple ce nouvel an, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un de mes vieux amis qui me demande si nos familles pourrait passer le réveillon ensemble.

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit Néji, dont le visage s'illumina.

-Tout à fait. Ecoute Naruto, fit il en se tournant vers le blond, je comprends que tu n'ais pas vraiment envie de sortir, mais je suis sur que ça te ferait du bien. Je te promets que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et si il t'arrivait le moindre ennui, jusqu'au plus petit bleu. Méian me ferais la peau et bouderait pendant des mois.

-Mais tes amis ils ne vont rien dire ? Demanda Naruto, en riant nerveusement.

-S'ils faisaient ça, ça ne serait pas de vrai amis. Je suis sur qu'ils ne diront rien. En plus ils ont un fils de ton âge, Sasuke je crois et tu devrais adorer son frère aîné, Itachi._ Bon maintenant la dernière carte._ Enfin si nous allons à la foire tu pourras peut-être gagner un petit cadeau pour Hinata.

-D'accord ! S'écria le jeune jinchuriki, dont le visage se fit rêveur a l'idée d'offrir quelque chose a sa lune.

Cet accord annoncé, Hyashi alla envoyer une réponse affirmative aux Uchiwa et dans les jours qui suivirent le Hyuga alla souvent discuter avec son ami pour préparer la soirée. Finalement, il fut convenu que les Uchiwas viendraient vers l'heure du midi chez les Hyuga, afin de déjeuner et de faire connaissance avec les enfants. De là, en début de soirée, ils partiraient tous ensembles vers le temple et enfin, il terminerait la soirée en allant souper chez les Uchiwa.

Le jour J finalement arrivé, Naruto attendait nerveusement en compagnie de sa famille l'arrivé des Uchiwa à l'entrée du domaine. Pour tenté de se calmer, il serrait étroitement la main de son cœur qui en faisant de même, car elle était aussi un peu inquiète et intimidé de rencontrer des étrangers, surtout les Uchiwas qui étaient le clan rivale des Hyuga.

Finalement, Fugaku arriva avec sa famille. C'était un homme de haute sature aux cheveux noir, bien que grisonnant, attachés en une queue de cheval courte à la guerrière et avec des yeux d'un noir profond et intimidant. Quand il le vit Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de reculer et de se serrer contre Hinata qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Fugaku, Mikoto, quel plaisir de vous revoir, cela faisait si longtemps ! Fit Méian, en s'avançant vers les parents Uchiwa.

-Comme tu dis Méian, cela fait une éternité, je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir, on devrait recommencer à sortir quelque fois, lança Mikoto. Il faut mieux garder contact mon amie, oh et je suis aussi ravit de te revoir Hyashi.

-Moi de même, Mikoto. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, amusé.

-Comme tu peux le voir Hyashi, fit la Uchiwa, en se désigna elle-même.

-Mikoto ! Encore un ? S'écria Méian, en remarqua le tour de taille de son amie. Et c'est ce timide de Fugaku qui est un si chaud lapin ? Et je suppose que c'est encore un garçon ?

-Méian, s'il te plaît, évite ce genre de remarque, s'écria Fugaku, tout rouge. Et pour te répondre, oui il est de moi. De qui veux tu qu'il soit ? Et non, cette fois ci c'est une fille.

-Félicitation ! Mikoto tu dois être ravie, enfin une fille. Et Méian, je suis d'accord avec Fugaku, évite ce genre de remarque du moins devant les enfants.

-Oups, d'accord. J'essayerai d'attendre ce soir, mais en parlant des enfants, s'il venait se présenter ?

-C'est Juste. Venez par ici, fit le chef des Hyuga, en se tournant vers les enfants.

Néji s'avança d'abord, adoptant son allure froide. Ensuite Naruto et Hinata, virent plus timidement, ne se lâchant pas et tenant tous deux une main d'une petite Hanabi toute heureuse de l'animation.

Fugaku, reconnaissant Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Mais c'est le de…

Hyashi le coupa, d'une voix calme, mais ne laissant aucune possibilité de réplique.

-Fugaku, tu es mon ami alors je t'averti aimablement, dis un seul mot de travers et je te jette en dehors de chez moi à coup de kaiten dans le derrière.

Se penchant vers son oreille, il ajouta, assez sèchement :

-Tâche de te mettre en tête que ce n'est pas Kyubi, ce n'est que son réceptacle, tâche également de mieux honorer la mémoire de Minato. Bon, ajouta t'il en se redressant, l'incident étant clos, passons aux présentations, d'abord viens mon neveu Néji, il est orphelin depuis peu alors excusez le s'il se montre un peu froid. Arrive ensuite ma fille Hinata, tenant par la main son amoureux Naruto Uzumaki, et enfin ma petite dernière Hanabi retenu joyeusement par le petit couple.

-Oh vous êtes trop Kawai tous les deux, je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi mignon, ni aussi jeune ! S'écria Mikoto, qui avait reconnu Naruto, mais se moquait de sa condition.

Naruto rougit en observant Mikoto, pour lui elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa nouvelle mère, à la différence que Méian avait des yeux blanc pur et que Mikoto avait les yeux noir ébène, mais une chose l'intriguait, le ventre de la dame Uchiwa.

-Excusez moi… il y a un bébé à l'intérieur ? Fit-il, en montrant la taille de l'Uchiwa.

-C'est exact, une petite fille qui arrivera dans un peu plus d'un mois, répondit elle, en souriant face a l'innocence de l'enfant.

-Comment est elle rentrée ?

Méian, rougissant comme Mikoto en entendant la question y répondit :

- Oh euh, écoute mon chéri, je sais que tu commence à en avoir assez de cette réponse bien que tu risque de l'entendre encore souvent. Je dirais que tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grand, et bien trop tôt à mon goût.

Naruto ne comprit pas les paroles de sa mère de cœur mais soudain se rappela ses bonnes manières et les rappela également à Hinata en lui serrant un peu la main.

-Excusez nous de notre impolitesse, nous sommes ravis de rencontrer et de vous accueillir chez nous M et Mme Uchiwa, firent Naruto et Hinata, en étant parfaitement synchro.

-Oh, s'il vous plaît, vous êtes mignon comme tout mais évitez le Mme Uchiwa avec moi, appelez moi Mikoto, fit l'Uchiwa, partagée entre attendrissement et frustration.

-Si vous voulez, Mikoto-sama, fit Naruto.

Se tournant vers Fugaku, il ajouta :

Uchiwa-sama, je suis honoré de rencontré un ami et l'ancien coéquipier de Hyashi-Otousan.

Fugaku sourit devant la politesse du garçon mais était surpris de savoir que lui et Hyashi avait été coéquipier, il se tourna vers ce dernier interrogatif.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit le Hyuga, en riant. Il l'a appris tout seul. Mon petit renard adore lire et il a du l'apprendre dans une de ses lectures. Au fait Mikoto, ne fais pas la moue devant la politesse de Naruto, il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour juste m'appelé Otousan.

-_Hyashi a raison, je devrais laisser mes préjugés et apprendre à connaître ce garçon il me semble très bien et puis il dégage quelque chose, je ne me suis jamais senti d'aussi bonne humeur, songea Fugaku._ Et bien Naruto je suis également enchanté de te connaître et je suis ravi de rencontrer un jeune garçon aussi poli, mais avant que je ne les oublies totalement laisse moi te présenter mes fils. Et si vous vous décidiez à rentrez vous deux ? Fit-il, en se tournant vers la porte.

Deux jeunes garçons entrèrent dans le domaine. Le plus grand, âgé d'une quinzaine d'année avait les cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval et des cernes sous les yeux. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Le plus jeunes d'environ sept ans, avait les cheveux en pique et tenait beaucoup de sa mère.

-Donc, Naruto, Hinata laissez moi vous présentez Itachi et Sasuke, déclara Fugaku, en tenant ses fils devant lui.

Itachi posa un regard sur les enfants et les trouva immédiatement adorables et attachants. il se surprit à vouloir les protéger. Sasuke regarda d'abord Hinata. Il la trouva joli mais sans vraiment d'intérêt ensuite il regarda Naruto et dès qu'ils eurent croisé leur regard, ils surent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ils eurent chacun un petit sourire de connivence mais également de provocation.

-Bon et si nous laissions les enfants faire connaissance pendant que le déjeuner se prépare, Itachi, ça te dérange de les surveiller ? Demanda Méian, en remarquant le sourire des deux jeunes.

-Pas du tout Méian san.

Bien Sasuke, ça te dis de venir jouer nous ? Demanda Naruto, une fois que les adultes furent partit.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de jouer avec vous ?

-Parce que je parie que je peux te battre à n'importe quels jeux, déclara Naruto, retrouvant son sourire provocateur.

-N'importe quoi, Il n'y a que Niisan qui puisse me battre. Toi tu en es incapable et les deux autres encore moins.

-Vous entendez ça, Hi-chan, Néji Niisan, monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa se croit supérieur en tout et ne prend même pas la peine de s'intéresser à nous, qu'en pensez vous ?

-C'est impardonnable, fit Hinata, avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Cela demande un châtiment, ajouta Néji, en commençant à sourire lui aussi.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Des suggestions ?

-La torture numéro un ! S'écria Hinata, toujours avec le même sourire.

-Je confirme, ainsi que ma participation.

-C'est donc une unanimité, donc à l'attaque !

Sans coup de semonce, Sasuke se retrouva sous deux Hyuga et un Uzumaki qui le torturait de chatouille. Sasuke ne tient pas longtemps et cria vite grâce. Itachi ne pus s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et après que les enfants ait échangé un bref regard, se retrouva lui aussi torturé par la famille Hyuga aidé de Sasuke. Le corbeau résista aussi longtemps qu'il pu mais craqua rapidement et pour se tirer d'affaire, proposa aux enfants d'organiser quelques petites épreuves après manger.

Le repas passa rapidement et agréablement et tout de suite après Itachi tenu parole et fit passer quelque petit test aux enfants, ces test permirent à tous de voir que Naruto était le plus costaud, Sasuke le plus rapide et Hinata la plus agile et la plus souple, Néji lui était parfaitement équilibré et finissait deuxième à chaque fois. L'après midi passa ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur et c'est tout sourire que Naruto accompagna les deux familles au temple. Mais rapidement les regards haineux le lui firent perdre ce sourire et il abaissa la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous somme la. Il ne t'arrivera rien, fit Hyashi, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Je t'aime mon fils, et il faudra me passer sur le corps pour te faire du mal, ajouta Méian.

-Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je te jure que si un seul fait une remarque un peu trop déplacé je lui arrache les yeux à la petite cuiller malgré mon état, fit Mikoto, apportant elle aussi son soutient a Naruto.

Itachi fit comme sa mère, en déclarant avec son ton habituel.

-Gamin, tu me plais alors montre à quel point tu es costaud.

Néji et Sasuke se contentèrent de faire une accolade fraternelle à Naruto tout en jetant des regards noirs aux passants. Fugaku s'agenouilla devant le blond, et lui dit :

-Petit, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, mais je sais que tu es fort et courageux alors ne réagit pas comme ils le veulent ou comme eux. Relèvent la tête sans les mépriser et sourit leur de manière qu'ils comprennent qu'un jour tu seras reconnu. Qu'un jour ils te reconnaitront.

-Naruto Nichan, pas pleuré ! S'écria Hanabi, en s'accrochant aux jambes de Naruto.

-Je t'aime Naruto, ajouta a son tour Hinata, en l'enlaçant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hi-chan, répondit Naruto, en pleurant de joie.

Finalement la troupe reparti, avec en tête un Naruto tenant fermement la main d'Hinata et avec un sourire que plus aucun regard haineux ne pourra effacer.

Arrivé au temple, Néji repéra rapidement ses deux amis. Lee, un garçon habillé d'un Kimono de judo avec les cheveux long et des sourcils broussailleux surplombant des yeux rond comme des billes de Lotto et Tenten une jeune chinoise coiffé de deux macaron et à l'esprit vif. Lee ne tarda pas à défié Naruto et Sasuke. D'après Néji, c'était comme cela qu'ils avaient également fait connaissance, pour Tenten il parait que Néji l'avait vexée et qu'elle s'était mise à l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

Lee s'entendit rapidement avec Naruto et Tenten adopta quasi immédiatement Hinata.

Tout les enfants se précipitèrent ensuite rapidement sur les stands de jeux et à chaque fois qu'un commerçant tentait de refuser Naruto, cinq paire de yeux meurtrier lui faisait changer d'avis.

Les adultes purent rapidement observer que Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontait amicalement à chaque jeux et que si Sasuke brillait par son adresse, Naruto était imbattable dans les jeux d'observations ou de dissimulation auquel il remporta d'ailleurs une jolie peluche sur laquelle Hinata avait craquée, au point même d'en étonné les Uchiwa. Surtout Itachi qui, Sharingan activés, avait remarqué que les pupilles de Naruto prenaient des allures félines.

Après s'être bien amusé et qu'Itachi ait fait un carton à la pêche au petit poisson, remportant un petit ballon pour chaque enfant, les familles allèrent faires leurs vœux aux temples et rentrèrent au domaines Uchiwa où les trois plus jeunes, Hanabi s'étant endormie depuis longtemps et Néji ayant eu la permission de rester avec ses amis, s'endormirent ensemble après avoir bien mangé et s'être amusé à se battre en équipe contre Itachi.


	6. 5 L'académie et la tragédie Uchiwa

L'académie et la tragédie Uchiwa.

Neuf mois sont passés depuis la nouvelle année, Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke étaient devenu très proche et passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups dans le village. Se promener dans le village ne posait plus de problème à Naruto, tout le monde sachant que les deux plus grandes familles de Konoha, ainsi que l'Hokage en personne, veillaient au bien être du Kitsune. Cela avait refroidi les humeurs belliqueuse des villageois et à forcer le respect des ninjas. De plus, comme Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de materner à sa façon les gamins dès qu'il a du temps libre, toute personne tentant de faire du mal à l'un des enfants se retrouverais confronté au géni Uchiwa en personne, sans parler des mères respectives qui serait rapidement au courant. De quoi en faire frémir plus d'un, les conjoints respectifs en premier.

Cette nouvelle liberté avais permis au jinchuriki et à ses amis de redécouvrir le village et de commencer à ce faire accepter par quelques villageois. Parmi lesquelles Teuchi d'Ichiraku qui retrouva son client préféré ainsi que deux nouveaux clients réguliers, Iruka qui retrouva son ancien protégé, le père de Tenten, un ancien maître d'arme devenu forgeron qui prit Naruto et Sasuke sous son aile et une pharmacienne, apothicaire et accessoirement diseuse de bonne aventure, un peu folle- lorsque les enfants l'avais rencontrée, elle essayait de faire passer un crapaud pour une grenouille en le tenant ferment en main - et à l'âge indéterminé mais que Hinata appréciait beaucoup.

Ces ballades permirent également au trio de se faire de nouveaux amis :

Shikamaru Nara, fils unique du clan Nara, un intelligent garçon brun à la coupe Ananas et à l'air endormi mais avec qui Naruto adorait jouer au shôgi ou au go. Sasuke appréciait les moments de détente en observant les nuages en silence, et Hinata aimait discuter et se confié au jeune homme.

Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi, les meilleurs amis du Nara. Ino était la fille unique du chef du clan Yamanaka et d'une fleuriste, elle était devenue la meilleure amie d'Hinata car cette dernière à décider, pour la soutenir et parce que ça l'intéresse, de suivre les leçons de psychologie qu'Ino devait apprendre pour maîtriser les techniques de son clan. Choji était le troisième fils du clan Akimichi, reconnu pour ses technique de Taijutsu particulière car utilisant le poids, et pour posséder la moitié des restaurants du village. D'ailleurs Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inviter à dîner chez leur ami car sa mère était la plus grande cuisinière de Konoha et cette dernière essayait par tout les moyens d'avoir le soutient de Naruto pour convaincre Teuchi d'Ichiraku ramen à un partenariat. La recette secrète du chef préféré du Kitsune était enviée par tous les Akimichi.

Enfin, il y avait Kiba Inuzuka, fils de Tsume Inuzuka, chef du clan s'occupant de la section animalière de tous les ninjas, et frère de Hana Inuzuka, meilleure amie d'Itachi et la plus grande vétérinaire de Konoha. Le trio rencontra Kiba quand ils vinrent faire enregistré et soigné leur animaux, Neko une chatte au pelage noir violet, avec une pierre bleu sur le front et possédant deux queues, offerte à Hinata par Gina l'apothicaire, Kitsu, un renard bleu aux yeux ambres trouvé par Naruto lors d'une escapade en forêt et enfin Taka, une espèce de faucon offert par Itachi à Sasuke le jour de l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Tous les adultes, qui avaient posé le regard sur ces animaux, avaient compris qu'ils étaient spéciaux, à savoir un Nekomata, un démon chat, un yokho, un esprit renard, et un oiseau tonnerre, mais en observant l'attachement respectif des enfants pour leurs animaux, aucun n'eut le cœur de leur enlever. De plus, ils feraient certainement de merveilleux allié de poids dans le futur. Pendant que leurs compagnons subissaient un contrôle de routine, Kiba était venu proposer de jouer aux trois amis. Rapidement, de l'affection était née chez Hinata qui avait trouvé son meilleur ami, et pour Naruto et Sasuke quelqu'un avec qui se dépensé puisque Kiba était presque aussi énergique que Naruto.

Le mois de septembre s'entamait, c'était la rentrée à l'académie ninja et Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke arrivaient pour la cérémonie d'ouverture accompagnés de Néji, qui faisait son entrée en deuxième année, et des parents respectifs. Chacun avait emporté son compagnon, si Kiba pouvait emporter Akamaru, sa boule de poil blanche personnel partout, alors pourquoi pas eux. ? Ainsi, Taka se reposait sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, Neko ronronnait dans les bras de sa maîtresse et Kitsu gambadait au côté de son éleveur. En pénétrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, le trio repéra immédiatement leurs ami et se dirigèrent vers ceux-ci.

-Galère, vous êtes enfin là, ça veut dire que je n'ai plus à supporter l'autre fille galère tout seul, les accueillit Shikamaru tout en baillant

-On peut savoir de qui tu parle feignant, répliqua une fille blonde avec une longue queue de cheval qui frappa Shikamaru et puis arrête de dormir ça fait mauvais genre.

-Galère, et si tu accueillais Hinata au lieu de t'occuper de moi.

-Tu as de la chance mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre Nara. HINATAAA ! Hurla Ino en bondissant sur la nommée, dans le but visuel de l'étouffer dans un câlin.

-Choji n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demanda sobrement Sasuke, trop habitué au comportement excessif de la Yamanaka.

-Non, sinon ça aurait été plus cool de supporter l'autre fille galère, râla le Nara.

-Shikamaru, gronda Ino, en rapprochant dangereusement son poing du crâne du brun.

-Tu devrais être plus compréhensif avec Ino, Shikamaru-kun, intervint doucement Hinata. Généralement elle ne veut que ton bien.

-Merci Hinata, toi au moins tu me comprends, fit Ino sur l'épaule de la lune.

-Galère, Hinata, tu m'as cassé tout mon rythme là !

-Quel rythme ? Tu ne fais que dormir de toute la journée ? Demanda narquoisement Naruto.

-Pour une fois- Crunch-je suis d'accord avec Naruto, Dit un garçon enrobé aux cheveux châtain.

-Choji, espèce de faux frère, comment as-tu pus me laissé seul avec la folle furieuse ?

-Je suis désolé Shikamaru, c'était un cas de force majeur, je n'avais plus de paquet de chips.

Les trois garçons soupirèrent face à l'amour de la nourriture de leur ami. Chacun avait fait l'erreur au moins une fois de prononcer le mot tabou devant lui ou de tenter de prendre son paquet de chips sans autorisation et aucun ne s'y tenterait plus. Soudainement le petit groupe entendit un appel puissant venant de l'autre bout de la cour et Hinata se tassa un peu sur elle-même.

-HINATAAAAAA ! Clama une tornade brune qui déboula sur une perle totalement submergée.

Oh ma Hinata, tu m'as tellement manquée, tu te rends compte, ça fais un mois qu'on ne sait pas vu. Il faut absolument que tu me rendes visite plus souvent, c'est vrai quoi je ne te vois jamais, …récita Tenten pendant une minute d'un monologue ininterrompu, tout en serrant de plus en plus fort la pauvre petite fille.

-Tenten ça suffit maintenant, rend moi mon ange, exigea en Naruto commençant à s'inquiété de la teinte de son cœur.

-Tais toi Naruto, tu as Hinata pour toi tout seul, 24 heure sur 24, laisse moi en profiter un peu !

-Mais si tu ne la lâche pas elle va finir étouffée ! S'exclama le blond.

-Oups, la macaron lâcha la perle et se retourna vers le renard et le corbeau, Au fait les garçons, j'ai un message de mon père, il dit que désormais il travaille moins bien sans ses assistants et que s'il ne vous voit pas avant la fin de la semaine, il s'en fout que vous soyez à l'académie, il vient vous cherchez par la peau des fesses et ce, devant tout le monde.

-Euh, t'es sérieuse la ? demandèrent à l'unisson l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki avec une goute derrière la tête.

-Parfaitement, il l'a fait avec moi l'année passée, je vous jure que je n'ai plus jamais oublié de faire mon travail. Mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Néji, il avait osé se moquer de moi, n'est ce pas mister ice man ? lança-t-elle à un Néji arrivant les mains dans les poches.

-Malheureusement c'est la stricte vérité, je ne suis pas près d'oublier la scène que tu m'as faite et encore moins celle que ton père est venu me faire en plein milieu du cours.

Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke, connaissant tout trois le père de Tenten, étaient occupé à se tenir les côtes par terre après avoir imaginé la scène, au grand damne d'un Néji blasé et du deuxième trio qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Galère, vous pourriez nous expliquer, on voudrait bien rire nous aussi.

-Dé, désolé, tenta de répondre Naruto, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'on vous présente monsieur Hitora, vous comprendriez tout de suite.

-Tenten, Néji, ravi de vous revoir, prêt à entreprendre une nouvelle année sous le signe de la fougue de la jeunesse ? Déclara en arrivant une chose verte identifié comme Lee.

-Lee, c'est toi ? Que t'es t'il arrivé ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? S'étonna Naruto.

-Salut à toi Naruto, tu as remarqué ma nouvelle tenue, c'est le style de Gai san, il m'apportera puissance et volonté et en plus elle est trop cool.

-Je suis navrée de te décevoir Lee kun, mais elle est particulièrement horrible, déclara timidement Hinata.

A ces mots, Lee prit un air choqué et puis avec des étoiles dans les yeux il commença à défendre son idole et sa tenue, comme il semblait partit pour un bon moment et qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien Néji prit ses benjamins un peu à part.

-J'avais oublié de vous raconter comment Lee a eut le moral remonté par un Junin au goût douteux. Depuis lors, Lee l'a pris comme model et fait tout comme lui. Vous devriez les voir ensemble, c'est troublant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'aura permis de vous prévenir de ne jamais lancer Lee sur un sujet qui est en rapport avec son model, sinon voila ce qui arrive, dit il en désignant Lee. Aussi, ne critiquez jamais son nouveau look, je sais il est particulièrement horrible, et on essaye de le faire changer mais comme vous avez pu le constater ce n'est pas gagné. Bon la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ainsi que mon année. Tenten, tu m'aide à emporter l'autre, demanda t'il en ce tournant vers la jeune fille.

Tandis que Néji et Tenten s'en allait en trainant un Lee toujours occuper à déblatérer son admiration sans bornes, les adultes, amusé de la situation, se rapprochait avec les animaux qui rejoignirent leur propriétaires.

-Bon, les enfants, je pense qu'il est temps de se rassembler, la répartition va commencer, fit remarquer Fugaku en posant sa main sur l'épaule inoccupé de son fils.

En approchant de l'entrée les enfants furent accostés par Kiba qui était accompagné d'un garçon brun portant un pardessus à col haut et des lunettes de soleil sans teint.

-Eh les mecs, laissez moi vous présenter un ami à moi, Shino fils du clan Aburame, ne faites pas attention s'il ne vous répond rien, il n'est pas très causant.

-Salut Shino, répondirent les garçons en cœur.

-Et les filles, vous ne dite pas bonjour, je vous pensais plus polie.

-C'est que Kiba, tu as parlé de mec, je ne vois pas en quoi nous étions concernées, répondit Hinata du tac au tac.

-Et bien, ou est donc passé la timide jeune fille qui m'a demander de suivre des leçons de psychologie ? demanda Inoïchi, le père d'Ino, à l'oreille de Hyashi.

-N'est ce pas ? Depuis que m'a fille fréquente la tienne, elle est un peu plus libre, mais je pense que c'est également parce que c'est ton garçon Tsume, il y a une certaine relation entre eux, répondit Hyashi dans un murmure.

-Je pense que tu as raison, j'ai pu remarquer cette complicité fraternel entre eux mais je ne pense pas que ça n'ira jamais plus loin, le cœur de ta fille appartient à Naruto, c'est tellement évident quand on les voit ensemble, acheva la maître chien.

-Oh, mes excuses, tendres demoiselles, laissez moi à votre tour vous présentez un cher ami à moi, Shino Aburame, fils du chef du clan Aburame, fit Kiba d'un ton ironique, cela vous convient-il comme cela ?

-C'est bien mieux en effet, bonjour à toi Shino-kun, excuse le pour cette scène pathétique et bienvenu dans notre petit groupe, dit Hinata plus timidement face à Shino.

-…, répondit l'Aburame

-Allez fait pas ton timide, dit Ino en s'accrochant au cou du petit garçon. Eh ! On t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais pas mal de près beau brun mystérieux.

-No, non, merci, bon, bonjour à vous, balbutia doucement un Shino dont le front avait rougi.

-Eh, Gen, ton fils a rougit, lança Tsume à son ami.

-…, je ne vois pas qui ne l'aurait pas fait, répondit très sobrement le père de Shino.

-Il faut dire que ma fille sait ce montré convaincante, fit le père d'Ino.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir une demi-douzaine de jeune gens dont Iruka qui prit la parole.

-Bonjour, que les première années s'alignent devant nous avec leur parent un pas derrière s'il vous plaît.

Alors qu'il s'installait Naruto se retrouva à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, alors qu'il allait engager la conversation, il fut immédiatement coupé par la mère de la jeune fille.

-N'adresse pas la parole à ma fille, démon ! Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse t'autorisé à t'inscrire à l'académie ! Et puis c'est quoi cet animal à tes pieds, un renard ? Tu parles d'un mauvais goût mais ça ne m'étonne pas, ça reflète bien ce que tu es, …

Hyashi, qui n'avait pas pu intervenir avant et devant l'air misérable de son fils laissa éclater sa colère et gronda d'une voix menaçante envers la dame :

-Madame Haruno, je vous prierai de vous taire ! Dites un seul mot de plus et je vous promets que je vous arracherai la langue, maintenant veuillez vous en allez, je vous demanderai bien d'adresser des excuse à mon fils, mais cela serait inutile vu votre étroitesse d'esprit.

Choquée, La Haruno s'en alla avec sa fille en essayant de paraître digne. Naruto était mortifié par les paroles de la jeune femme et pour le consolé Hinata prit son fiancé dans ces bras. Cela calma un petit peu Naruto qui remarqua que la place de la petite fille rose avait été prise par une autre fille aux yeux et aux cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Sasuke, qui le regardait avec curiosité. Elle était accompagné d'une jeune femme avec des yeux noir, cerclé de jaune, qui le regardait lui et Hinata avec un attendrissement qu'il n'avait vu que dans les yeux de Hyashi et de Méian.

-Salut, commença la petite fille en souriant, moi c'est Shana, je suis orpheline et je suis arrivé à Konoha il y a un mois. Moi aussi on me traitait de démon dans mon ancien village, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni pourquoi il a subitement brulé. C'est Eclipse qui m'a trouvé inconsciente au milieu des cendres de celui-ci, elle se rendait à Konoha et elle m'a proposé de l'accompagné. Comme elle était la première personne gentille qui m'a abordé, j'ai accepté. Arrivé au village et après qu'Eclipse ait parlé avec un pépé en robe blanche et rouge j'ai subit des tests et on m'a dit que j'avais un pouvoir que je ne contrôlais pas et que je devais aller à l'académie pour cela et me voila. Tu sais quoi, je sens que je vais t'apprécié toi et ta copine, on peut devenir ami ?

-Et bien… euh… Oui, dirent en cœur Hinata et Naruto, un peu hébété par la jeune fille.

-Shana, ce n'est pas une manière d'aborder les gens ! Excusez la, les enfants et Hyashi-sama, ma protégé à l'habitude de dire tout ce qu'elle pense. Laissez-moi-nous présenter correctement. Je me nomme Eclipse, récemment nommé Junin de Konoha, et voici Shana ma protégée. Comme vous la expliqué Shana, je suis arrivée il y a un mois et ce dans le but d'intégrer ce village, par chance, je m'étais perdu ce qui m'a permit de trouver ce feu follet. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question le pouvoir de Shana est le contrôle du feu, mais elle n'en a pas conscience, d'où son titre de démon.

-Et bien ravi de vous rencontrer Eclipse-san, et merci pour ces explication mais désormais je pense qu'il est temps de porter attention aux professeurs qui nous attendent.

-Oh Excusez-moi, s'exclama la jeune femme en se retournant et s'inclinant devant les senseï mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons l'attention de tout le monde, commença Iruka, je vous souhaite la bienvenu à l'académie et nous espérons vous voir aller le plus loin possible dans cette voix que vous avez choisit. Nous allons maintenant commencer la répartition. À tour de rôle, nous allons citez vos nom et prénom. Quand vous l'entendrez, vous allez vous placer en rang devant le senseï qui vous a appelé. Quand il aura terminé, vous le suivrez jusqu'à votre salle de cour. Chaque senseï sera le votre pour la période de quatre ans que dure l'apprentissage à l'académie.

Comme expliqué, chaque senseï appela une quinzaine de nom, terminant par Iruka qui embarqua les dix élèves restant, c'est-à-dire le groupe de Naruto, la fillette rose et Shana en plus des quatre animaux. La rose se prénommait Sakura et la première chose qu'elle fit se fut de se jeter au coup de Sasuke, au grand damne de celui-ci, avec un Kya de groupie. Sasuke raconta alors à ses amis comment il avait rencontré Sakura en se promenant et comment celle-ci le collait simplement parce qu'il l'avait un peu réconforté. Quand Naruto tenta d'aider son ami, Sakura fit l'erreur de sa vie. Elle l'insulta à l'exemple de sa mère. Immédiatement elle se prit une gifle monumentale d'Hinata qui ne supportait plus qu'on insulte son amoureux et une gifle de Shana qui n'aimait pas qu'on se fie aux on-dit des gens sans apprendre à connaître le principal concerné. Des lors, Shana fit officiellement partie de la bande et Sakura mise à part jusqu'à qu'elle s'excuse trois mois plus tard.

Six mois sont passés depuis la rentrée à l'académie, et il a été vite démontré que les meilleurs étudiants étaient Naruto, Sasuke et Shana qui se disputaient la première place et Hinata et Sakura qui se disputaient celle qui suivait. Shana s'entendit très vite avec Naruto et Hinata qui devinrent ses meilleurs amis, elle s'entendait aussi avec Sasuke car la première chose qu'ils ont fait en se présentant mutuellement ce fut de se remettre à leur place, l'un l'autre. Quand ils apprirent le concept de Chakra, Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke aidèrent Shana à commencer à contrôler son pouvoir et ils découvrirent que quand elle l'utilisait ses cheveux et ses yeux passait au rouge feu, apparence qui fit étrangement rougir Sasuke.

Un soir de printemps Sasuke rentrait, accompagné de Shana, d'un entrainement au lancé de Shurikens quand soudain deux ombres surgirent devant eux et les assommèrent.

Un peu plus tard au domaine Hyuga.

-Hyashi-sama, deux ninjas qui ne veulent pas s'identifiez, vous demande à la porte, fit un domestique. Ils disent que c'est urgent et que ça concerne Naruto

-Merci, dit leur que j'arrive tout de suite, répondit Hyashi qui était occupé à manger.

Quand Hyashi arriva à l'entrée du domaine il fut surpris de voir Itachi et Eclipse, mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut de voir l'air affolé d'Itachi et de voir que chacun de ses deux visiteurs avait Sasuke et Shana évanouis dans leur bras, ainsi qu'un nourrisson que Hyashi identifia comme Yuki, la petite dernière des Uchiwa.

-Itachi, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi avez-vous ses enfants évanouis dans vos bras ?

-Hyashi-san, ou est Naruto ? Demanda un Itachi aux abois.

-Il est en train de manger, pourquoi ?

-La moitié du clan Uchiwa s'est rebellé, ils veulent renverser Sarutobi Sama, et il voulait utiliser Naruto et Shana comme arme, l'un pour son hôte, l'autre pour son don, répondit Eclipse.

-QUOI !

-C'est la stricte vérité, ils ont été embobinés par Danzou qui est à leur tête avec sa section racine. Il voulait utiliser Sasuke et Yuki comme moyen de pression sur mes parents, mais mère à prévu le coup.

Pouvez vous gardez les enfants, nous voudrions aller prêtez mains forte à mon père et aux ninjas de mon clan qui résistent aux rebelles.

-Je vous accompagne. Iro, dit Hyashi en se tournant vers le domestique, emmenez les enfants auprès de Méian et expliquez lui discrètement la situation, ensuite aller cherchez Tai et autant de combattants que possible et envoyez les me rejoindre au,…

-Au domaine Uchiwa, malgré la surprise nous avons réussi à les maintenir la bas, Hokage sama est déjà au courant et doit être sur place avec quelque ambu, malheureusement la plupart des autres ninjas sont en mission, termina Eclipse.

-Maudit Danzou, tu avais pensé à tout, grogna Hyashi en terminant de se préparer. Je suis près, allons y.

Sur le chemin, Itachi raconta au Hyuga comment Danzou était arrivé à ses fins. Il est de notoriété publique que Danzou enviait la place de Hokage de Sarutobi et qu'il était près à tout pour cela. Il avait dernièrement tenté de diminuer le pouvoir du vieux singe en retournant contre lui l'un des clans les plus importants, d'après ce qu'Itachi avait compris ça aurait été jusqu'à l'extermination du clan par ses soins. Par chance Hiruzen avait vite comprit le manège et avait convoqué Fugaku pour l'apaisé.

Voyant que son plan avait échoué, Danzou décida d'employer la force, discrètement il manipula des informations et installa une idée de révolte dans certain membre du clan. Itachi, chargé de surveillé Danzou, s'en rendit compte trop tard et le temps de récolté suffisamment d'indices, la révolte avait commencé. Il avait du tuer son cousin Shishui, que le corbeau considérait comme son meilleur ami, qui avait enlevé sa petite sœur. Immédiatement le jeune génie partit prévenir ses parents et ensuite l'Hokage ou il rencontra Eclipse. Le vieil homme les avait envoyés immédiatement à la recherche de Sasuke pour le protéger et d'Hyashi pour le prévenir. Quand les deux ninjas avaient retrouver le petit frère d'Itachi, celui-ci était déjà aux mains de deux racines ainsi que Shana. Avant de les tuer, Eclipse était arrivé à leur arracher d'ultimes révélations dont l'utilisation de Naruto et Shana.

Arrivé sur place, les trois ninjas purent voir l'étendu de la bataille, Sarutobi et Fugaku accompagné d'une vingtaine d'Uchiwa et d'une dizaine d'ambu retenait les assauts d'une cinquantaine de personnes, Uchiwa, racine et même quelques civils. A peine purent ils réalisé l'ampleur et l'absurdité de la scène qu'une quinzaine de Hyuga les rejoignirent. Immédiatement ils allèrent prêter mains fortes aux résistant qui, voyant qu'il avait du renfort, décidèrent de porter une contre attaque. Rapidement, l'avantage tourna pour les défenseurs du village qui possédait les meilleurs combattants, la plus surprenante étant Eclipse que beaucoup voyait combattre pour la première fois.

La jeune femme utilisait des attaques de lumière dorée comme le soleil ou alors elle enchantait ses ennemis ou soignait ses alliés dans une clarté argenté, mais le plus surprenant et le plus inquiétant c'était sa manipulation des ténèbres dont elle tirait des monstres ombrageux, des blessures irréelles ou qui lui permettait de manipuler les corps tombé au combat.

Danzou se rendit vite compte qu'il perdait alors il sonna la retraite et tous les rebelles survivant s'enfuirent dans la forêt bordant le domaine Uchiwa, Hiruzen envoya immédiatement ses ambus et quelques un des Uchiwa et Hyuga à la poursuite des fuyard avec la priorité d'attraper Danzou mort ou vif.

-J'ai beau avoir directement envoyé des gens à sa poursuite, j'ai peu d'espoir qu'on le retrouve, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était le deuxième choix pour Hokage à mon époque, soupira le vieux singe.

En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir répondu aussi vite à mon appel, Hyashi.

-Ce n'est rien Sarutobi sama, je peux vous demander un service ?

-Dis toujours, je verrais si je peu y répondre.

-Je désire révéler une partie de la vérité à Naruto !

-Oui, je suppose que cela sera plus sage, en effet, répondis le vieil homme qui paraissait vraiment las.

_**Petite annonce ceci est mon avant dernier chapitre en stock donc après le prochain je devrais écrire la suite mais, même si je le ferais vous pouvez en être sur, je ne sais pas quand je le ferais donc préparez vous à une forte inconstance dans la futur parution, merci.**_

_**Un peu de pub : pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas , qui voudrais écrire mais qui n'ont pas de scénario, allez faire un tour sur ce site, il y a une section défis assez intéressante, principalement du Naruto mais également pas mal d'autre chose.(ceci est fait de manière totalement personnel, le site ne m'a rien demandé et l'inverse est malheureusement vrai, également)**_


	7. 6: Vérité et équipe

Vérité et Equipes

Après que la révolte se soit totalement terminée, Hyashi rentra en son domaine afin de rassuré son épouse et de la mettre au courant. Arrivé chez lui, il remarqua immédiatement que Méian avait envoyé les enfants se coucher, il put donc tout lui raconter et la rassurer sur l'état de Fugaku et Mikoto, qui, pour l'instant, avait demandé au chef Hyuga de garder Sasuke et Yuki afin de clarifier les choses avec le reste de leur clan. La dame Hyuga fut d'accord avec son mari sur sa décision de révéler à Naruto une partie de son secret et l'aida toute la nuit à préparer la manière d'annoncer cela au renard mais également à Hinata, Néji, Sasuke et Shana qui était le plus proche du kitsune. Mais surtout Hinata. D'un commun accord entre les personnes concerné, il fut décider de ne pas mettre les autres amis au courant, ce serait à Naruto de décider quand il révélerait son secret.

Le lendemain c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que Hyashi se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune couple, Mikoto et Fugaku était arrivé plus tôt et avait emmené Sasuke et Shana, encore endormi.

-_Sarutobi a décidé que ça serait plus sure que Eclipse et Shana logent chez les Uchiwa désormais. De toute manière, ce n'est pas la place qui manque maintenant,_ pensa amèrement le chef Hyuga.

_Par chance, Fugaku et Mikoto on décidé de révéler à Sasuke et Shana la vérité sur Naruto en même temps que ce qui s'est passé hier et pourquoi Shana doit habiter là bas maintenant._

_Vu que Méian à décider de s'occuper d'Hinata et de Néji, il ne me reste plus que Naruto, lui-même._

_Comment est ce que tout ça va se terminer ?_

Après avoir réveillé les enfants, il les emmena au salon ou les attendaient déjà Méian et Néji afin de prendre un solide petit déjeuner et de se donner un petit peu plus de temps. Le repas terminer Méian demanda à sa fille et à son neveu de la suivre.

-Otousan, pourquoi Okaasan à demander à Hi-chan et à Néji-nii-san de la suivre ? demanda Naruto, perplexe. Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, rassure toi Naruto, si Méian leur a demander de venir avec elle c'est parce qu'elle à quelque chose à leur dire et si tu es resté avec moi c'est parce que j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire. Répondit gentiment le chef Hyuga.

-Que veux-tu me dire, Otousan ? demanda le renard avec un grand sourire, apportant tout son attention à son père Adoptif.

-_Kami sama, donnez moi la force. _D'abord, connais-tu le Yondaïme ?

-Oui, ce fus notre plus grand Hokage, plus grand même que Sarutobi-Jiji-sama car les ninjas ennemis avaient pour ordre de fuir dès qu'ils le voyaient. Répondit Naruto avec ferveur, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je lis tout ce que je peux trouver sur lui, et plus tard je veux être comme lui, non, je veux être plus fort que lui, le surpasser et devenir le plus grand Hokage de tout les temps.

-_Tu es déjà sur la bonne voix pour y arriver, _pensa en souriant Hyashi, _je suis sur que tu y arriveras, tu as tout pour y arriver, même une excellente hérédité. Si seulement tu savais, mais bon je ne suis pas là pour te révéler ce secret._

-Otousan ?

-Désolé Naruto, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Bon, je suppose alors que tu sais comment il est mort.

-Oui, répondit un peu plus tristement le jinchuriki, il est mort en combattant Kyubi-no-Yokho, plus exactement il a sacrifié sa vie pour tuer le démon.

-C'est la version officiel, mais en vérité, même s'il a effectivement sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le village, il n'a pas pu tuer Kyubi, on tue difficilement un bijuu encore plus si on a affaire à leur roi.

-Mais alors comment … ?

-Yondaïme à enfermé le bijuu dans le corps d'un jeune orphelin venant à peine de naître grâce à une technique interdite qui lui à couté la vie, cependant ces dernières volonté furent que l'enfant soit traité en héros, mais personne ne respecta ses paroles et les villageois le traitèrent comme pire qu'un paria tandis que les ninjas, pour la plupart, fermaient les yeux.

-C'est horrible, Jiji-sama à quand même du l'aider, je ne sais pas le protéger voir même l'envoyer ailleurs ?

-Sandaïme a essayé de l'aider, malheureusement il fut stopper par le conseil, tout ce qu'il a put faire c'est empêcher qu'on ne le tue quand à l'envoyer ailleurs, les anciens s'y serait fortement opposés car il ne voit en cet enfant qu'une arme

-Otousan, qui est cet enfant, il faut lui apporter notre soutient !

-Umph, soupira Hyashi, je l'ai déjà fait, un peu tard je le reconnais mais je l'ai fait. Naruto quel est ta date de naissance ?

-Tu le sais Otousan, mon anniversaire c'est le 11 octobre, le jour de la commémoration … Se figea le renard.

-Tu as comprit, oui mon fils tu es l'hôte ou plus exactement le jinchuriki de Kyubi.

-Non, non, NOOOOONNNN ! Hurla Naruto.

Naruto se leva, et fonça droit vers la sortie du domaine, trop secoué par la nouvelle. Il passa la porte, et s'enfonça dans Konoha.

-Naruto, fit Hyashi en tentant de le rattraper.

-Je vais le rejoindre, lança Hinata qui dépassait son père

-Hinata !

-Laisse la faire, fit Méian qui arrivait au côté de son mari. Elle est la seule qui puisse le réconforter.

-Je suis sur que je m'y suis mal pris.

-Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de s'y prendre mon chéri, le réconforta Méian en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suppose, sinon comment ça c'est passer ?

-Quand j'ai eu finit de leur expliquer j'ai eu peur, Hinata avait baissé la tête et Néji semblait le prendre du mauvais côté puisque Kyubi avait tué sa mère, commença la dame Hyuga.

-…

-Mais au moment où j'allais essayer de me rattraper, Hinata s'est subitement relevée. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de colère dans ses yeux. Elle nous a tenu un discours digne de Naruto sur le fait qu'il était un héros et que les villageois était stupide et elle est partie vous rejoindre. Mais quand elle a ouvert la porte, nous avons entendu Naruto hurlé et la suite tu l'as vu.

-Et Néji ?

-Le discours d'Hinata la convaincu mais il lui faudra un petit temps d'adaptation pour accepter l'idée, pour l'instant il est dans sa chambre mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème.

-C'est déjà ça, maintenant espérons qu'Hinata nous ramène Naruto rapidement.

-Je suis sure qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Un peu plus tard, dans un parc, Hinata se rapprochait doucement et le plus silencieusement possible d'un Naruto assis sur une balançoire.

-C'est bon tenshi, tu peux approcher, ça fait un moment que je t'ai remarquée, déclara Naruto.

-Comment à tu su que j'étais là ? Demanda Hinata.

-Je pense que tu en as conscience que je pourrais te distinguer partout, même au milieu d'un millier de personne dans le noir le plus complet, grâce à ton odeur, ton aura, ta présence…Mais toi, comment à tu sus que je serais là ?

-Oh tu sais, un peu comme toi, mais surtout parce que tu me l'as promis. Il y a cinq ans dans ce même parc tu m'as dit « je serais toujours là pour toi Hinata », c'était autant abstrait que concret, non ?

-Tu me connais trop bien, tenshi.

-Je t'aime tout simplement, tenkei.

-Sinon, tu n'as pas peur ?

-De quoi ?

-De ce qu'il y a en moi.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur, comme tu l'as dit c'est en toi, ce n'est pas toi, Naruto reste Naruto. Tu n'es pas Kyubi, tu es mon fiancé, mon âme sœur et jamais tu ne me feras du mal, j'en suis sure.

Sinon, ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai juste été un peu choqué, mais en même temps cela explique bien des choses, l'attitude des villageois, les injures…D'une certaine manière je m'en doutais un peu, même si je me voilais la face… De plus je pense que je commence à l'assimiler.

-Comment ca ?

-J'ai un meilleur odorat, je guéris plus vite et surtout je peux modifier ma pupille. Je peux voir dans le noir, voir l'aura des gens et des objets, je peux distinguer facilement ce qui est cacher et je crois que je suis insensible aux illusions, si tu savais le nombre de chemin cacher qu'il y a au manoir ou chez les Uchiwas. De plus je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chakra et que ça augmente continuellement et progressivement.

-C'est comme si tu avais ta propre hérédité alors, de plus sa prouve que tu es en train de purifier Kyubi. Je te le dit Naruto, tu es un soleil et rien de ce qu'il y a en toi ne peut être mauvais.

-Merci.

Naruto, pour remercier Hinata l'embrassa, mais contrairement à son habitude ne visa pas la joue mais les lèvres de son amour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Les lèvres ne se touchèrent qu'un bref instant, mais au moment même les deux enfants rougirent comme jamais et se détournèrent légèrement, gênés. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle douceur et une telle chaleur et ils l'avaient apprécié plus que tout. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient recommencer, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, mais la prochaine fois ils le savoureraient et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'en passer.

-Bon, on rentre… Otousan et Okaasan doivent s'inquiéter, dit Naruto en tendant la main à son amante.

Pour toute réponse Hinata mit doucement sa main dans la sienne en souriant, sachant que leur relation avait évolué. Le jeune couple rentra tranquillement au domaine, mains entrecroisées, en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre. Arrivé au domaine, ils se dirigèrent directement vers Hyashi qui les attendait, le soulagement au fond des yeux.

-Hyashi-Otousan, je m'excuse d'être parti comme cela et je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je préfère l'apprendre comme cela que d'une manière détournée ou par quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en serait servi contre moi.

-Ce n'est rien Naruto, je comprends. Mais sache que à ma grande honte ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, au début j'ai moi aussi trahi la volonté du quatrième, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Pas du tout Otousan, tu es à la tête du plus grand clan de Konoha, tu devais sauvegarder les apparences, et puis tu t'es finalement rattraper. Tu as pris le risque de recueillir chez toi le démon de Konoha respectant au final la dernière volonté de ton coéquipier.

-_Alors, il a également découvert cela, il faudra dire à Sandaïme de renforcer les archives, sinon il pourrait découvrir des choses qu'il n'est pas sensé apprendre avant sa majorité._ Pensa Hyashi.

Je te remercie Naruto, mais tu te trompes, tu n'es pas un démon. Tu es un messie qui nous a sauvé moi, une grande partie de mon clan ainsi que Fugaku, ce qui est une chance.

-Comment cela ? Demanda le renard, ne se souvenant pas avoir sauvé qui que se soit.

-Savez vous pourquoi je me suis absenter hier soir ? Demanda Hyashi, s'adressant cette fois au deux enfants. Non ? Et bien, je suis allé au quartier Uchiwa car la moitié de leur clan s'est soulever menée par un ancien conseiller du village. La révolte à été maitriser, malgré le fait que désormais beaucoup se soit enfuis mais avant que je ne rentre, Fugaku m'a avouer que s'il ne t'avait pas rencontré et donc changer de manière de penser, ça aurait été lui qui aurait mené cette révolte. Voilà comment tu l'as sauvé Naruto et d'une certaine manière ce fut la même chose avec moi.

Sur ces mots, Hyashi parti, laissant ses enfants à leurs pensés.

Depuis l'incident Uchiwa, le temps passa tranquillement à Konoha, sans d'incident majeur. Les enfants poursuivirent leur scolarité, Naruto recevant le soutient de tous ces proches pour Kyubi. Celle qui le comprenait le mieux c'était Shana, car elle aussi avait un esprit en elle. Elle l'avait découvert en commençant à contrôler son pouvoir, c'était un esprit protecteur du feu qui se réincarnait périodiquement dans un humain. Son ancien village était au courant et étant superstitieux, il l'avait traité de démon. A partir de cette date Eclipse et Itachi décidèrent d'entrainer les enfants quand ils avaient un moment de libre.

Au début de leur troisième année, la classe de Naruto accueillit deux nouveaux élèves Idate Morino et Sai. Idate était déjà genin mais il avait échoué à l'examen chunin et s'était fait berné par un traître qui l'avait convaincu de voler un objet précieux au village. Au dernier moment il s'était raviser et avait tout rapporté au Hokage. Le chunin s'est malgré tout enfuis avec l'objet et Idate avait reçu comme punition de recommencer une partie de son cursus et de faire partie d'une nouvelle équipe de genin. La première chose que fit le garçon en découvrant sa nouvelle promotion ce fut d'essayer de draguer chacune des filles mais il se prit un râteau à chaque fois accompagné de deux mandales, une de la part de Shana qui n'avait pas apprécier de se faire draguer et une de Naruto quand il s'est un peu trop approcher d'Hinata. Sinon, si on excluait le fait qu'il était dragueur et un peu vantard, il s'entendait avec tout le monde. Le deuxième, Sai, était un garçon discret qui aimait peindre, selon la rumeur il avait été trouvé dans l'ancien repère de Danzou. Il n'ouvrait que rarement la bouche mais quand il le faisait il avait un franc parlé pire que Naruto et Shana réunit. De plus son sourire était faux, comme forcé. Le quatuor comprit rapidement qu'on avait détruit les sentiments du garçon et décidèrent de l'aider. Un peu plus tard dans l'année, Mizuki un chunin sensei ami d'Iruka avait tenté d'utiliser Sai pour voler un rouleau de technique interdite, Idate et Sakura ont découvert la manigance et on prévenu qui de droit, avant d'aller sauver le peintre. Mizuki fut arrêté et les enfants remerciés, depuis lors une forte amitié liait les trois apprentis.

Quand Naruto et Hinata entamèrent leur dernière année, Néji fut reçu comme genin avec comme coéquipier Lee et Tenten. Le choix de leur sensei provoqua une joie immense à Lee, un découragement chez Néji et Tenten et une hilarité sans fin chez les deux plus jeunes qui découvrirent enfin le modèle de Lee, Maïto Gai. Mais malgré la honte que lui procuraient les deux phénomènes verts de son équipe, Néji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif de son sensei qui était un véritable maître dans toutes les formes de taijutsu et qui lui apprenait beaucoup.

Six mois après sa nomination, Néji profitait d'une après midi de libre pour s'entrainé avec ses benjamins sous l'œil attentif et impressionné de Hyashi.

Néji se battait en un contre deux avec Naruto et Hinata, gardant le dessus mais tout de même en difficulté car le jeune couple n'avait pas besoin de parlé pour se comprendre. Il était évident que Néji maîtrisait déjà le style de son clan d'un niveau surprenant pour un genin de son âge mais il avait du mal à contrer les coups. D'un côté il y avait Naruto qui se battait avec un style soit ressemblant au style Hyuga mais en plus dur, soit au style traditionnel mais en plus souple et qui en plus se déplaçait comme un animal sauvage, rendant difficile à prévoir ses mouvement. De l'autre côté il y avait Hinata qui même si elle maîtrisait également le style Hyuga presque aussi bien que Néji, l'utilisait d'une manière plus fluide. Comme si elle dansait. Cela ne facilitait pas le contre des coups qui s'apparentait plus à des caresses, ce qui combinée au jukhen les rendait très dangereux. La tactique des enfants était simple, épuisé Néji tout en l'empêchant d'attaquer ou de contre attaquer, ainsi quand l'un attaquait d'un côté, l'autre l'imitait du côté totalement opposé, obligeant Néji à bloquer dans des positions impossible. Malgré cela, Néji arrivait une fois sur trois à repousser suffisamment ses cadets pour porter quelques coups. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, Naruto décida d'augmenter un peu le rythme, il fit un signe et sous les yeux incrédules de Hyashi cinq copies identiques de lui-même apparurent. Immédiatement le combat repris et Néji croula rapidement sous les attaques, il décida alors qu'il était temps de finir ce combat en commençant par mettre Naruto KO s'il ne voulait pas perdre ce combat. Alors que les cinq clones, l'original et Hinata lui sautait dessus d'angles différents

-Kaiten, le bouclier divin, cria Néji en tournant sur lui-même tout en expulsant du chakra.

Les cinq clones disparurent dans un nuage de fumée tandis que Naruto et Hinata n'ayant pas touché le dôme, firent semblant d'être rejeté. Des que sa technique fut achevé, Néji sauta devant Naruto et se réceptionna dans une position d'attaque basse, les bras tendus de part et d'autre du corps la main gauche touchant presque le sol. Sans attendre Naruto se mit dans une position de garde opposée qui étonna encore plus Hyashi qui allait de surprise en surprise. Tout deux crièrent leur technique en même temps.

-Technique secrète, les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke.

-Technique secrète, les soixante-quatre contre du Hakke.

Néji, comme sa technique le prévoyait frappa une, deux, quatre, huit, seize, trente-deux, soixante-quatre fois, tout en augmentant sa vitesse mais à chaque fois Naruto repoussa l'attaque en augmentant aussi sa vitesse. Néji, surpris que sa technique fut contrer, fit un saut de recul mais sans faire attention à Hinata qui s'était placé dans son dos dans la même position qu'il avait adopté un peu plus tôt.

-Technique secrète, les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke, fit Hinata en lançant la technique.

Sans pouvoir réagir, Néji se pris l'attaque qu'il avait prévu pour Naruto de plein fouet et s'écroula à terre.

-Tu as perdu, Néji-nii-san, fit un Naruto tout sourire un bras autour des épaules d'une Hinata fatiguée.

-…Mouais… faites-moi pensé à ne plus accepter de vous combattre simultanément, répondit Néji en se relevant péniblement.

-Les enfants, venez un peu par ici, s'il vous plaît, demanda Hyashi asseyant de revenir des ses surprises, je voudrais vous parler un instant.

Commençons par toi Néji, fit il quand les enfants furent à proximité, c'est Taï qui t'a appris ces techniques et à maitriser ton style de combat ?

-Non, Taï et Gai-sensei mon donné des conseils mais j'ai appris tout seul, en observant et en lisant les parchemins du clan. Ensuite j'ai tenté de les apprendre à Hinata, ce qui à parfaitement marché et à mes dépends.

-Hinata, j'ai pu observer que tu n'utilisais pas tout à fait le style du clan, tu as déjà commencé à imprimer ton propre style.

-Oui, j'avais un peu de mal avec le combat saccadé du jûken de plus Gina-san l'apothicaire m'a appris la danse car elle voudrait m'apprendre à utiliser une arme particulière qui demande beaucoup de souplesse et de grâce. Comme j'apprécie beaucoup cela j'ai commencé à l'intégrer au jûken. De plus je ne maîtrise pas le Kaiten, mais j'essaye de développer ma propre technique de défense basée sur les soixante-quatre poings.

-Je vois, fit Hyashi ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ces deux là étaient les génies du clan, encore une chose, cette Gina, elle t'apprend autre chose ?

-Au pas grand-chose, elle m'apprend aussi à reconnaitre les plantes, leur utilisation et leur diverses préparation. Je trouve ça très amusant.

-Et vachement utile aussi, intervint Naruto, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou Hi-chan nous a déjà soigné moi, Kiba, Sasuke, voir même Néji !

-D'accord et toi Naruto, …

-Tout d'abord je tiens à dire qu'aucun Hyuga ne m'a appris les soixante-quatre coups. Je sais que c'est interdit. Je l'ai appris tout seul et j'ai développé tout seul son contre. De toute manière il reste moins efficace que fait par un véritable Hyuga car je ne maîtrise pas le jûken et je ne possède pas le Byakugan qui me permet de voir les tenketsus.

-_Surprenant,_ bien ton style,…

-Un mélange entre le style traditionnel et le style Hyuga, je le développe depuis mes sept an à peu près. Ces temps ci j'essaye d'y intégrer ma manière de déplacement.

-En parlant de ce déplacement,…

-Il est proche de celui des Inuzuka, je sais. Ce sont eux qui me l'ont appris pour quand je combats avec Kitsu, ils m'ont d'ailleurs appris un coup spécial en combiné avec lui.

-Et pour le clonage de l'ombre ?

-Le quoi ? On a appris récemment le clonage illusoire, mais j'avais du mal avec. Je pense que j'ai trop de chakra pour correctement le fractionné comme le demande la technique. Mais par contre, j'ai facilement réussi à le divisé en égale partie. J'ai juste remarqué que mes clones étaient solides et autonomes.

-_Stupéfiant, tout simplement stupéfiant… D'accord Néji et Hinata sont des génies du point de vu Hyuga, mais Naruto ! C'est un géni de la plus belle espèce. Il à l'instinct pour directement contrer ses points faible. La preuve, il vient de m'expliquer et de me démontrer comment il avait palier à son problème de chakra en développant innocemment une technique secrète du niveau Junin. Minato, parfois je me demande comment il se serait développé si tu t'en saurais occuper ou dans le contraire s'il avait du se débrouiller sans aucun soutient. _Pensa Hyashi, resté sans voix et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adresser une pensée à son ancien coéquipier.

Après avoir regardé avec ébahissement ses enfants pendant une à deux minutes le patriarche Hyuga se ressaisi et leur demanda de le suivre. Il les emmena dans une partie du domaine proche de l'aile de la famille principale, mais qu'aucun n'avait encore exploré pas même Naruto qui pourtant se vantait de mieux connaître le domaine que bien de personnes, même des Hyuga. Après avoir suivit un chemin précis les menant à travers moult passage, un sous sol et un réseau de carrefour de chemin, Hyashi s'arrêta devant une simple porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Derrière cette dernière se trouvait une vaste salle comportant plusieurs bibliothèques, quelques instruments d'entrainement et un mur étrange, brillant d'une légère aura bleuté.

-Bon, déclara Hyashi, nous nous trouvons dans une salle d'entrainement secrète contenant les archives à la charge du chef de clan. N'essayez surtout pas de venir ici, vous vous perdriez, le chemin est connu seulement du chef de clan en place, des doyens et de quelques Hyuga d'élite reconnu par le chef, de plus il est brouillé pour l'utilisateur du Byakugan. Vous avez ici un recueil de tous les styles personnels créés par des Hyuga depuis la création du clan, vous y trouverez aussi une description de l'ancien style Hyuga qui se rapproche du style que tu invente Naruto. A partir d'aujourd'hui je vous emmènerais ici, toi et Hinata, une à deux fois par semaine et jusqu'à votre nomination pour que vous puissiez lire ces documents, vous en inspirer, et vous en instruire. Néji, quand tu auras le temps et l'envie de venir ici, demande le moi en privé. Sachez que c'est un honneur que je vous fais, d'habitude un Hyuga doit au moins attendre sa majorité pour pouvoir avoir un mince espoir de venir ici, et autant dire que tu es le premier non Hyuga à pénétrer dans cette salle, Naruto. Vous pouvez également y trouvez un mur d'entraînement spécialement fait pour le contrôle du chakra. Je sais que grâce à votre entrainement avec Itachi et Eclipse vous êtes capable de marchez sur les murs et sur l'eau, sachez cependant que cet exercice là est d'un niveau encore supérieur car ce mur absorbera votre chakra et de manière différente selon l'endroit du mur. Pour information, il faut en moyenne deux ans au meilleur Hyuga pour atteindre le sommet et y rester une bonne dizaine de minute. Bon maintenant je vous laisse, je viens vous rechercher dans une heure ou deux, ne faites pas de bêtise, ne cassez rien et ne vous épuisé pas à la tache.

En refermant la porte et en voyant les apprentis extatique et ne sachant pas par ou commencer Hyashi de put s'empêcher de penser, _Quand j'y réfléchis, ces gosses m'ont conduit à briser bien des règles dont ici une des plus importante, mais je ne regrette rien. Et puis à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. De toute manière, le clan n'avait pas connu de tel génie depuis bien longtemps. Je me demande combien de temps ils mettront à maîtriser cet exercice. Je ne leur pas mentit sur la durée d'apprentissage, même à moi et Hyzashi il nous a fallu un an de travail acharné pour y arriver. Je suppose que seul le temps nous le dira._

Six mois plus tard, dans son bureau, le soir juste après l'examen genin, le vieux Sarutobi réfléchissait aux équipes qu'il pourrait créer quand soudain sa fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un homme à la corpulence massive, aux longs cheveux blanc et avec des traces rouges partant des yeux.

-Un problème sensei ? Demanda l'homme en entendant l'Hokage soupirer.

-Pas vraiment, je m'interroge juste sur les équipes à créer cette année et les sensei à leur attribuer, répondit Hiruzen, le plus naturellement possible comme s'il était normal que cet homme rentre par la fenêtre. Mais peut être que tu pourrais m'aider, Jiraya, tiens, regarde ces fiches et dis moi ce que tu pense de mes propositions.

Le nommé Jiraya prit les fiches que lui tendait son sensei, il les lut attentivement ensuite il regarda les équipes auxquelles pensait le vieil homme. Après avoir tout compulsé il redéposa le tout sur le bureau.

-La team 10 et la team 7 me rappelle des souvenirs, une team Ino-Shika-Sho est toujours une bonne combinaison et l'autre, bien qu'explosive, est un mélange qui a déjà fait ses preuves, mais en lisant les fiches j'aurai imaginé autre chose, surtout que c'est Kakashi le sensei.

-Justement non, Kakashi m'a fait part de son manque d'enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une équipe, d'après lui il aura trop tendance à favoriser un membre au détriment des deux autres. De plus la Junin qui a demandé la charge de cette équipe semble avoir trouvé des affinités avec ses membres.

-Dans ce cas je comprends, je peux voir la liste des senseis et leur futur équipe.

Qui est cette Eclipse ? Je ne la connais pas !

-C'est une Junin, arrivé il y a quatre ans, c'est elle qui a demandé la charge de l'équipe 7 comme tu peux le voir. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle en a les capacités d'après ce que j'en ai vu.

-D'accord je vois, une équipe d'élite bien équilibrer, capable d'aller sur tous les fronts.

L'équipe 8 avec Kurenaï, une bonne équipe d'espion, le plus âgé est rapide et à une bonne capacité de combat, l'autre garçon est discret et possède une capacité faite pour l'espionnage et la fille semble destinée aux genjutsu d'où le choix de Kurenaï. Equipe 6 avec Asuma, une équipe d'éclaireur combattant, rien à redire deux des membres étaient destiner à cela et la troisième complète bien l'ensemble. Et l'équipe 10, une bonne équipe autant de défense que de récolte d'information en tout genre et avec comme sensei,… Quoi, Anko veut être sensei !

-Surprenant n'est ce pas ? Mais je pense qu'elle pourrait y arriver. De plus, elle devrait s'entendre avec la Yamanaka, et d'après son père, le Nara à besoin d'être motivé. L'Akimichi en plus de parfaitement compléter l'équipe servira de soutien moral et calmera les possibles tensions.

De plus, Ibiki m'a dit qu'il était près à prendre de temps en temps l'équipe de son frère quand celui-ci passera chunin.

-Et bien, je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui, mais dis moi, tu ne m'as pas demandé de revenir, juste pour discuter des équipes.

-Non, mais avant tout dit moi si tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Oui, il l'a fait, fit une voix venant de la porte. Maintenant que je suis là, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as envoyé l'autre pervers me retrouver, Demanda une jeune femme blonde à forte poitrine, visiblement énervée, et accompagné d'une autre jeune femme, brune cette fois ci, avec une coupe carrée et des allures de secrétaire.

-Ravi de te revoir Tsunade, savais tu que nous abritions Gina au village ?

-Comment cela ? Fit Tsunade, subitement calme et curieuse. Gina l'apothicaire, la seule personne qui me surpasse en connaissance médicinal civile est à Konoha ? Depuis quand ?

-Une dizaine d'année à peu près, elle n'a toujours pas changé n'y d'apparence n'y de mentalité malgré son âge supérieur au mien et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle s'est prise d'affection pour une jeune fille. Une Hyuga pour être précis, et à commencer à lui transmettre ces connaissance, voilà une ou deux années.

-Vraiment ? Gina à accepter de transmettre directement son savoir ?…Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'une Hyuga étudie la médecine surtout avec une civile aussi étrange que Gina. Il faut que je voie ça et que je rencontre ce prodige.

-Voila ce qui m'amène à la raison de votre convocation, que diriez-vous de prendre en charge personnellement un membre de la nouvelle équipe 7. Je m'explique, continua Sarutobi devant l'air ébahi de ses élèves. L'équipe 7 à pour tradition d'avoir toujours été une équipe d'élite. Cependant, elle n'a jamais montré son véritable potentiel qu'au moment ou ces membres ont été pris en charge de manière individuelle. La preuve la plus flagrante étant Minato que tu as entraîné, Jiraya. Donc j'ai eu l'idée pour une fois de tester une team 7 ou les membres serait directement pris en charge par un particulier en plus de leur sensei normal. Quand dites-vous ? Kakashi a déjà accepté de s'occuper de l'Uchiwa et je voudrais que vous vous occupiez des deux autres.

-Nous acceptons mais après les avoir testés, répondirent à l'unisson Jiraya et Tsunade, après avoir regardé la fiche de leur nouvel élève.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, fit Sarutobi, en souriant.

Note : Tenshi, en japonais, signifie ange. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée pour tenkeï. Sans doute quelque chose qui y ressemble. Demandez a l'auteur^^

Comme toujours, revu et corrigé par votre humble serviteur, Levittas.


	8. 7 les senseis de l'équipe 7

_**Pour rappel je répond aux review en posant une review et ce à chaque nouveau chapitre.**_

Les sensei de l'équipe 7

Le jour ''J'' étais finalement arrivé. Ce matin là, les équipes allaient finalement être formées. Les émotions des reçus étaient diverses et varié, ça allait de l'angoisse à l'ennui, de la nervosité à l'impatience en passant par la joie et la peur. Mais parmi ce bouillon de sentiments, deux prédominaient, l'excitation d'enfin commencer leur vie de ninja et la curiosité de connaître celui ou celle qui allait devenir leur prochain sensei pour le restant de leur vie. L'excitation était telle que dans la classe d'Iruka, la seule qui soit entièrement reçue, même Shikamaru semblait éveillé. Mais surtout, le quatuor était là et ce avec une heure d'avance, lui qui arrivait toujours limite car deux personnes précise aimait se prélasser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En effet, depuis leur première nuit, Naruto et Hinata ne dormait que rarement loin l'un de l'autre, surtout que récemment ils avaient découvert un nouveau jeu à faire.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui ils avaient fait l'effort de se levé tôt sous l'œil surpris de leur proches et était tranquillement installé à leur place en compagnie de leur animaux respectifs.

Kitsu et Neko, qui parlaient depuis peu, était en pleine discutions, installé sur le banc de leur maître attitrés, Taka lui dormait tranquillement tout comme Sasuke sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Soudainement Neko se releva, fixa la porte et hérissa légèrement son dos, par instinct, sous le sourire d'un renard et l'air interrogateur de deux jeunes adolescent.

-Que ce passe t'il, Neko-chan ? demanda Hinata perplexe.

-Il y a le clebs et son maître qui arrive. Répondit la démone-chat, un peu tendue.

-Je me demande ce qu'Akamaru va encore inventer cette fois ci, fit le renard bleu aussi malicieux que son maître.

-Il avait fait quoi la dernière fois, demanda Naruto les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

-Il était arrivé à se mettre dans mon dos, face au vent, il m'a sauté dessus et m'a fait une toilette canine, répondit le chat en frissonnant d'horreur.

-Quel manque d'originalité, vraiment on voit qui est son maître, Fit Hinata avec un reniflement méprisant.

-Au moins la répartie fut marrante, de blanc Akamaru est passé au rose, fit Kitsu hilare, mais je me demande toujours comment tu es arrivé à lui renversé ce pot de peinture dessus.

-Ah, ça, c'est mon secret, conclu Neko.

Soudainement, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec fracas et une boule de poil blanc s'élança dans les airs avec pour point d'atterrissage le chat à deux queues. Neko fit simplement un bond pour se mettre sur les épaules de sa maîtresse et Akamaru se ramassa lourdement sur le bureau pour ensuite le parcourir de toute sa longueur en glissant et finir sa route sur le parquet de la salle de classe.

-Quel boulet, firent Naruto, son compagnon et Shikamaru, qui avait assisté à la scène, en même temps et avec la même expression sur le visage.

-Pathétique, pitoyable, désespérant, firent respectivement Shana, Neko et Hinata d'une même voix.

-Akamaru, est ce que ça va ?, fit Kiba en se précipitant vers son chien, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kiba, s'il possède une tête seulement moitié moins dure que la tienne, Akamaru doit aller parfaitement, fit Hinata, à peine compatissante.

-Oh tiens, la minette est déjà là, elle n'a pas reçus ses câlins ce matin ? Fit Kiba en souriant de manière mi ironique, mi malicieuse.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné clébard, va donc t'occuper de tes puces et évite d'en refilé à mon chat, répondit Hinata menaçante car elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Kiba de l'avoir un jour filée et de les avoirs surpris, elle et Naruto, en pleine occupation.

-Oulà, calmos mon minou, je disais ça car si c'est le cas je peux très bien m'en charger, je sur que je pourrais mieux te caresser que l'autre baka blond, continua Kiba essayant d'être charmeur.

-Kiba, dois je te faire remarquer que premièrement, avant de traiter quelqu'un de baka, on vérifie d'abord que ses notes soient au moins supérieur à celle du dit Baka et non dix fois inférieur. Deuxièmement dois-je te rappeler que le dernier qui ait parlé avec cette intonation à Hinata fut Idate et qu'il s'en souvient encore, Fit Naruto assez froidement.

-Je confirme, intervint Idate du fond de la classe avec une grimace du au mauvais souvenir.

-Toi, le renard, je ne t'ai pas sonné, retourne donc te planqué dans ton trou, répliqua Kiba tout aussi froidement.

-Je t'avertissais juste, que continue comme cela et Akamaru devra mâcher ta nourriture pour le restant de ta vie, répondit Naruto avec la menace au fond de la voix.

-Je rajouterais également que reparle à Naruto sur ce ton, et tu seras le dernier héritier direct du clan Inuzuka. Si au moins, tu pouvais prendre exemple sur Akamaru qui à le mérite, lui, d'au moins être mignon et de comprendre quand il a perdu, Termina Hinata, en digne fille de son père.

-Bon, et maintenant que tu as compris, le clebs, tu vas voir ailleurs si on n'y est, tu nous pompes l'air, intervint finalement Shana, avant que la situation ne s'envenime d'avantage.

-Tu as compris la jolie demoiselle, ou je dois me réveiller totalement, intervint à son tour Sasuke qui s'était réveillé et avait remarqué que Kiba semblait sur le point de répliquer une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, Kiba lança un regard noir à trois membres du quatuor, particulièrement à Naruto à qui il en voulait depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, lui et Hinata, en pleine séance de caresse, et parti s'assoir à sa place à l'autre bout de la classe à côté de Shino. En effet Hinata et Naruto, depuis qu'il commençait à s'embrasser avait également découvert le plaisir de sentir les mains de leur cœur se balader sur leur corps autant que leurs propres mains sur le corps de leur âme sœur. Bien sur, Hinata et Naruto, avait le désir toujours plus grandissant d'aller de plus en plus loin, mais une conversation des plus gênantes, avec Méian et Hyashi dans un premier temps, et Taï et Hian dans un deuxième les avait convaincus d'attendre.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Iruka pénétra finalement dans la classe accompagné de six autres adultes. Il y avait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, possédant de magnifiques yeux rouges et portant un kimono de combat blanc et rouge, Hinata la reconnu comme étant une ninja avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Il y avait une autre jeune femme aux cheveux violet et étant habillé d'un long manteau beige, quand ils la reconnurent Kiba et Idate se firent tout petit. A côté se trouvait encore une jeune femme, blonde cette fois si, coiffé au moyen de deux couettes basses, possédant un joyau au front et une poitrine des plus opulentes, elle était habillé d'une simple tunique entre beige et gris et d'un long manteau vert avec l'inscription ''jeu''. Enfin la dernière jeune femme était bien connue d'un certain quatuor puisque il s'agissait d'Eclipse. Elle portait comme à son habitude un habit plutôt masculin : des baskets, l'une blanche, l'autre noire, un pantalon de sport noir avec des bandes jaunes partant des hanches jusqu'à l'ourlet, l'une des jambes était d'ailleurs plus courte que l'autre et lui arrivait juste en dessous du genou, une chemise blanche avec dans son dos, bien qu'invisible, le dessin d'une lune rencontrant un soleil et par-dessus une veste partagé en quatre ou s'alternait le blanc et le noir, à la veste était accroché deux jambière, une blanche sur le côté avant droit et une noir sur le côté arrière gauche. Cette tenue s'accordait parfaitement avec les cheveux d'Eclipse qu'elle avait long et ou se mariait le blanc et le noir. En souriant, elle fixait ses protégés avec ses étranges yeux, des perles noires cerclées d'or sur fond bleu sombre. Aux côté d'Eclipse se tenait deux hommes à forte stature. Le plus jeune avait une cigarette à la bouche et une solide barbe noir, Naruto et Sasuke l'avait souvent rencontré à la forge. L'autre, semblant aller sur ses cinquante ans avait de long cheveux blancs en broussaille, deux lignes rouges partant de ses yeux et parcourant toutes ses joues et portait une tunique verte et rouge, des sandales et un lourd rouleau dans son dos.

Avec l'apparition de six junins, les murmures perplexes s'élevèrent dans la classe.

-Eh, pourquoi il y a six vieux, je ne pense pas que cela soit normal, fit Shana perplexe.

-Tu as raison, c'est anormal, habituellement les équipes sont composé de trois genins et un sensei, hors nous sommes douze en classe, répondit Sasuke.

-Et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient décidé de faire des équipes de deux, bien que dans certains cas cela pourrait être une aubaine, fit Naruto.

-Je suis d'accord, mais les équipes de deux se font au niveau Junin, quand on est sur des forces et des faiblesses de chacun pour équilibrer les équipes, donc théoriquement c'est improbable, Conclu Hinata.

-Veuillez vous taire s'il vous plait, cria brièvement Iruka. Merci, comme vous avez pu l'observez il y a plus de sensei que prévu, c'est normale il en manque d'ailleurs un, continua calmement Iruka bien que blasé sur la dernière remarque.

Trois de ces senseis, dont le retardataire, font partie d'un projet à l'essai inventé par le Sandaïme, leur présence sera expliquer à l'équipe correspondante qui sera la dernière citée. Mais laissez moi vous présentez vos futurs senseis. D'abord, Yuushi Kurenaï, spécialiste du genjutsu, espionne confirmée, la jeune femme aux yeux rouges s'inclina. Sakura semblait admirative et Idate Intéressé.

Ensuite Sarutobi Asuma, fils du Sandaïme, membre de la garde du feu, combattant et éclaireur émérite, le jeune homme fit un signe de la main en souriant. Shana avait réagit à ''garde du feu''.

Après vint Mitarashi Anko, spécialiste des missions d'infiltration et de survie, grande utilisatrice de poison.

-Salut les mioches, fit la dite Anko sous le regard brillant d'Ino et effrayer de Shikamaru.

-Enfin voici mademoiselle Eclipse, Junin spécialisée et pour finir Jiraya, l'ermite aux crapauds et Tsunade le medic-Nin légendaire, deux des trois Sanins de Konoha. Le vieil homme semblait sur le point de se lever mais la femme blonde l'arrêta d'un important coup de point sur le sommet du crâne.

Bon, passons à la formation des équipes, équipes Six sous la direction d'Asuma : Aburame Shino, Kiba Inuzuka et Shana.

À cette annonce Kiba se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Shana.

-Génial, je suis avec le clebs, fit la jeune fille sans aucune joie.

-Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? Demanda Hinata un peu inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui mettrais rapidement les points sur les « i » et comme il n'a pas de vrais grief contre moi, l'équipe n'en pâtira pas. Par la suite, je le surveillerai et essayerai de lui faire comprendre la situation, cela finira par s'arranger.

-Je l'espère, son amitié me manque mais je ne peux lui pardonner tant qu'il ne s'excusera pas et qu'il ne comprendra pas que j'appartiens corps et âme à Naruto, Fit Hinata en se blottissant contre son renard.

-Je te remercie Tenshi, fit Naruto en la serrant dans ses bras, mais ton premier propriétaire n'est personne d'autre que toi. Et puis je t'appartiens autant que tu m'appartiens.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop craquants tous les deux, je ferais tout pour vous aider, Fit Shana presque la larme à l'œil, au contraire des autre filles de la classe qui pleurait à chaude larme.

-Je l'y aiderais, cette situation me pèse également et j'en ai assez du comportement de Kiba, dit sobrement Shino en passant.

Cette déclaration toucha beaucoup Hinata d'autant plus que Shino ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Asuma, qui comme tout le monde avait entendu, compris en suivant les deux derniers membres de son équipe qu'il aurait une situation de crise à régler.

-Heu, bon, la suite, fit Iruka ému, l'équipe huit sous la tutelle de Kurenaï sera composé de Sakura Haruno, Idate Morino et Saï.

Deux des membres semblait ravi, le troisième comme à son habitude manquait d'expression, mais était heureux d'être avec ses amis.

-L'équipe dix sera composé de Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino, sous la direction d'Anko.

-Bon les gosses, on se dépêche de me suivre et le premier qui râle se ramasse une mandale et me fera trois tour du village, déclara la sensei en fixant Shikamaru.

-Galère, murmura le cerf en se levant.

Quand il passa devant Anko, celle-ci lui asséna un coup sur le crâne.

-Mais je n'ai pas râlé, se plaignit Shikamaru.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu ne feras pas les trois tours du village, lui répondit son sensei.

-Courage Ino-chan, fit Hinata alors que son amie passait à ses côtés, au moins la team Ino-Shika-Cho n'est pas dissoute mais tâche de soutenir Shika, il en aura besoin.

-T'inquiète ma Hina-chan et bonne chance à toi aussi, répondit Ino avec tout son enthousiasme.

-Et je viens de réaliser quelque chose, fit Naruto quand Ino fut partie.

-Qu'as-tu réalisé Tenkei ?

-Et bien, il y a désormais une team six, huit et dix et nous savons que Néji, Tenten et Lee forment la team neuf, que reste t'il comme chiffre ? répondit Naruto avec excitation.

- La team sept, fit Hinata abasourdie.

-L'équipe d'élite, fit Sasuke une étincelle d'orgueil et de fierté dans les yeux

-Je vois que vous avez compris, dit Iruka avec le sourire, en effet Team sept : Hyuga Hinata, Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto avec comme sensei Eclipse. Je vous laisse attendre le dernier membre et laisse le plaisir à vos senseis la joie de vous expliquer le projet de Sarutobi-sama.

Le genins furent abasourdis sur le mot vos avant sensei et regardèrent avec ébahissement les adultes devant eux. S'en suivit une heure d'attente pendant laquelle Jiraya, qui avait essayé de se rapprocher d'abord de Hinata, résultat une gifle retentissante et un coup de point bien placé, ensuite de Tsunade, se retrouva planté dans le parquet à côté de la femme au point fumant. Au bout d'une heure, la porte s'ouvrit et une tête à la chevelure grise passa par l'ouverture. L'homme ressemblait à un épouvantail, ses cheveux était désordonné, son bandeau cachait son œil gauche et un masque lui recouvrait le bas du visage, le peu de ce qui restait semblait blasé.

-Excusez moi de l'attende je suis un peu … Commença l'homme.

-EN RETARD ! Terminèrent pour lui Tsunade et Eclipse en lui balançant respectivement son poing et son pied dans la figure, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur en face de la porte.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons sortir, nous serons plus à l'aise dehors pour parler, veuillez me suivre, fit Eclipse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Jiraya, aide l'autre à se relever et à nous suivre et gare à vous si vous vous perdez en route, lança Tsunade.

Tandis que le vieil homme s'approchait compatissant du plus jeune, les genins se dépêchaient de suivre les femmes, après une telle démonstration ils ne voulaient pas les contrarier.

Arrivé sur une terrasse, Eclipse se lança dans les explications.

-Bon comme vous l'avez compris vous allez formez l'équipe d'élite, et pour correctement vous former, l'Hokage a décidé de tester une nouvelle méthode d'entrainement. Pour être brève, je serais votre sensei principal qui prendra soin de vous et fera les missions avec vous, je m'occuperais également de votre entraînement générale. Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi ici présent choisiront chacun l'un d'entre vous et sera un sensei particulier qui vous fournirons un entraînement plus spécifique ainsi que parfois une ou deux missions spéciales.

-Nous ne ferons notre choix que demain, intervint Tsunade.

-Pourquoi demain ? demanda Hinata.

-Parce que demain vous aurez à faire un test qui consistera à un combat entre nous et vous, ne vous inquiété pas je vous expliquerez demain. Répondit Eclipse. Normalement, j'aurais du vous faire un speech sur le fait que c'était un test éliminatoire et que ceux qui échoueront devront retourner sur les bancs de l'académie et ce afin de tester le lendemain votre esprit d'équipe en même temps que votre niveau. Mais bon, vous ayant déjà entrainé j'ai déjà une idée de votre niveau et connait votre esprit d'équipe, donc ce test servira surtout à vos senseis particulier de se faire une idée de vous et de choisir son disciple.

Mais commençons par se présenter, quatre d'entre nous se connaisse déjà beaucoup mais trois sont dans le flou donc je commence : Je me nomme Eclipse, j'ai 26 ans, j'aime mes parents, le monde qui m'entoure et mon petit quatuor favori, je déteste, hum trop compliqué à expliquer, mon hobby est de me promener et de marcher, une chance car je me perds souvent, et mon but pour l'avenir, assisté à quelque chose et aider se quelque chose à se réaliser.

-Hatake Kakashi, 28 ans, je n'aime rien en particulier à part peu être les romans de maître Jiraya et je déteste perdre des êtres chers, mes loisirs sont divers et varié en particulier la lecture, je n'ai pas vraiment d'objectif.

-Je suis le beau, le grand, le fantastique, le légendaire Jiraya, l'ermite aux crapauds de la montagne sacrée, qui fait tombé tomber toutes les femmes et les jeunes filles grâce à son charme extraordinaire. Ce que j'aime ce sont les belles et bonnes choses, ce que je déteste ce sont les vielles qui … Commença Jiraya qui avait pris une pose ridicule avant de se prendre un coup de Tsunade qui l'envoya par-dessus la balustrade s'écrasé quinze mètres plus bas.

-Excusez moi, Je me nomme Tsunade Senju, j'ai 46 ans et si vous le répéter vous êtes mort, l'autre chose là à 48 ans, j'ai eu le malheur d'être la coéquipière de cet imbécile. J'aime le saké et les jeux de hasard, je déteste que l'on me rappelle mon âge. Mes hobbys sont joués et trouvé de nouvelles méthodes de soin. Mon objectif est de trouvé celui ou celle qui me remplacera.

-Elle oublie de dire qu'elle ne gagne jamais à part quand il se passe un malheur, fit Jiraya qui était déjà de retour sur la balustrade hors de porter de Tsunade. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous préciser mon but qui était d'entrainer celui qui apportera un ordre nouveau au monde ninja.

Maintenant à vous les enfants, commence s'il te plaît jeune fille.

-Je me nomme Hinata Hyuga, j'ai 12 ans, j'aime mon fiancé Naruto, ma petite sœur Hanabi, le reste de ma famille et mes amis proches, je déteste les règles de mon clan et qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée. Mes hobbys sont de m'entraîner, de cuisiner ou d'apprendre de nouvelle chose sur la médecine, mon objectif est de changer mon clan et d'être reconnu pour ce que je suis.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 12 ans, j'aime mon ange Hinata, ma famille, mes amis et les ramens d'Ichiraku, je ne déteste que les préjugés, mes loisirs sont de m'entraîner, de m'occuper d'Hinata et de jouer au shôgi avec Shikamaru. Mon but est de devenir Hokage et d'alléger au maximum les injustices de ce monde.

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 12 ans, j'aime mon grand frère Itachi, ma petite sœur Yuki, mes parents et mes amis. Je déteste une certaine personne, mes hobbys sont de m'entraîner, aller forger des armes avec Naruto ou regarder les nuages dans le calme. Mon objectif est de capturer la personne que je déteste et de rétablir l'honneur de mon clan.

-Bon, cela fut instructif, et bien je vous donne rendez vous demain à dix sur le terrain numéro sept celui à côté des stèles des MAC. Je vous expliquerez en détail le test ! Sinon vous avez quartier libre Kakashi si tu es en retard il y aura une tombe sur ce terrain. Conclu Eclipse

Sur ces mots, chacun se dispersèrent. Le soir venu, les senseis de l'équipe sept se retrouvèrent dans un bar ou ils s'étaient donné rendez vous afin de mieux faire connaissance et de discuté de leur disciple. La réunion put commencer avec l'arrivée tardive de Kakashi.

-Te voilà enfin Kakashi, et seulement avec un quart d'heure de retard, cela tient de l'exploit, lança Jiraya taquin envers son plus fidèle lecteur.

-Disons que l'on m'a bien fait comprendre que mes retards ne sont plus vraiment pardonnés, fit l'épouvantail tout penaud en regardant Eclipse

-Jeune fille, vous venez de ce fait d'accomplir un miracle, fit Tsunade réjouie.

-C'est vrai, mais nous ne savons pas grand-chose de vous, d'où venez vous, qu'êtes vous venu faire à Konoha, sans vouloir vous offensez bien sur, poursuivit Jiraya.

-Vous ne m'offensez pas, je comprends votre besoin de savoir. Je viens d'un pays très, très éloigné d'ici, il n'y a aucune chance que vous le connaissiez ni même que vous le situez, je vous dirais bien son nom mais il n'en possède pas. J'en suis parti il y a un peu plus de six ans maintenant, à, disons, la mort de mes parents. J'ai parcouru le monde à la recherche de deux personnes affilié d'une certaine manière à mes parents et finalement il y a quatre ans maintenant j'ai appris qu'elles étaient à Konoha et je m'y suis rendu. En chemin, alors que je m'étais une fois de plus perdu, je suis tombé sur un village en cendre où j'ai rencontré et recueilli Shana, peu après nous sommes finalement arrivées à Konoha que je sers fidèlement depuis lors. Il faut dire que de tous les villages que j'ai visité, Konoha est le plus agréable.

-Je vois et vous avez retrouvé les personnes que vous recherchiez, des parents à vous si j'ai bien compris. Demanda Tsunade.

-D'abord vous pouvez me tutoyez, cela ne me gène pas, ensuite oui je les ai retrouvé, bien qu'il me serait difficile de me les apparenter, nous n'avons aucun gène en commun.

-Je ne comprends pas, explique toi, fit Kakashi perplexe. Tu as pourtant dit qu'ils étaient affiliés à tes parents.

-C'est exact mais par l'esprit. Chez moi nous croyons fortement à l'incarnation des âmes et à la passation de l'esprit. C'était donc la ''réincarnation'' de mes parents que je cherchais. C'était une raison de ma demande de tutelle de l'équipe sept d'ailleurs.

-Tu veux dire Hinata et Naruto ! S'exclama Jiraya.

-C'est exact, c'était une décision du cœur autant que de raison car il est de mon devoir de leur enseigné la maîtrise des pouvoirs qui vont se réveillez en eux.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demandèrent les trois autres.

-Vous verrez bien, et le troisième ne sera pas abandonné car je pense pouvoir lui apprendre un pouvoir qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'était propre. Mais sinon que pensez-vous de vos disciples ? Demanda Eclipse pour conclure cette conversation.

-J'en pense ce que j'aurais pu en pensez, cet un Uchiwa jusqu'au bout des ongles bien qu'il soit plus proche de son frère que de son père, ce qui est une bonne chose, ça en fera un shinobi côtoyant l'obscurité mais avec un immense sens de l'honneur. Bien que le côté plus flemmard et son amitié chaleureuse soit un peu plus troublant pour un Uchiwa. Fit Kakashi

-Je comprends, mais cela te rappellera Obito ! Déclara Jiraya. Pour m'a part je suis impatient d'entraîner Naruto, il me fait beaucoup penser à Minato, même intelligence, même instinct, même puissance caché, car je suis sur que ce que j'ai lu dans son rapport est en dessous de la vérité. Il est indiquer qu'il est doué au taijutsu et qu'il maîtrise parfaitement le style traditionnel mais j'ai pu observer ses mouvements et ils indiquent qu'il a l'habitude de se battre avec un style différent ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, puisqu'il vit chez les Hyuga. De plus, son nîndo est déjà dans la bonne direction selon moi.

-Tu veux dire que ce gamin aurait appris le jukhen, demanda Tsunade.

-Peu être pas mais un style proche surement. Répondit Jiraya. Mais que penses-tu de ta futur disciple ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter ?

-Ne me ment pas, j'ai lu ton regard quand tu as appris qu'elle apprenait auprès de Gina et j'ai également vu une flamme d'envie quand elle a parlé de médecine.

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'abdique, je le reconnais, elle m'intéresse beaucoup. Elle est déjà passionné et en plus, elle a beaucoup de confiance en soit et elle est dévouée aux autres. Elle possède un fond de timidité mais son amour pour son compagnon l'efface proprement. De plus étant une Hyuga, elle doit posséder un contrôle du chakra exemplaire, donc oui, je pense avoir trouvé mon successeur.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi parlant d'eux même et de leur futur disciple.

Au même moment trois jeune genins discutaient.

- Que pensez-vous de ça ? Demanda Naruto.

-Je pense que c'est du flan, fit Sasuke.

-Moi aussi, ils ont déjà choisit leur disciple, enchaîna Hinata.

-En même temps il n'y a pas trente six possibilités, continua Sasuke.

-Oui c'est vrai, Tsunade par exemple est une medic-Nin de légende, elle prendra donc normalement Hinata qui a déjà des bases en médecine de plus c'est celle de nous trois qui possède le meilleur contrôle de son chakra, indispensable en jutsu médicale. Analysa Naruto

-En effet, pour Kakashi, j'en ai entendu parler par papa. Il est nommé le ninja copieur, c'est un des rares ninjas à posséder le Sharingan en dehors du clan Uchiwa de plus c'est un combattant hors pair, rivalisant avec Itachi donc le sensei parfait pour toi Sasuke. Poursuivit Hinata

-Je conviens, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Itachi ne pouvait pas nous entraîner. Pour toi Naruto, Jiraya est le Sanin connu pour son réseau d'informateur, et sa maîtrise de l'espionnage, du pistage et de l'infiltration, ce qui vu tes ''capacité'', Naruto, te conviens parfaitement, conclu Sasuke.

-Tout cela est exact, et pour te répondre Sasuke, les membres de la famille ne sont que rarement permis en tant que sensei, juste autorisé périodiquement pour une spécialisation par exemple, Répondit Naruto. Mais pour demain, il est évident que nous allons avoir chacun un adversaire pour nous tester donc voici ce qu'on pourrait faire…


End file.
